Phoenix Eye
by Madness3v3
Summary: These are the chronicles of Team Feather Serpent; Seth Crolot, Delnare Sake, Luna Lust, and their Exceed, Sele. From the halls of the Guild of the Eternally Burning Pride, Phoenix Eye, they will take on evil that no one has ever faced before. With the help of their prideful guildmates, they will make it through the fight. OC guild fic, with Canon appearances. OCxLisanna, NatsuxLucy
1. The Phoenix Eye

**A/N:** This needed a redo, but I won't let it compromise the other chapters. Review if you want. Tell me how it improved. Can't fix mistakes unless I know them.

* * *

Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million. A land filled with magic. For most it is a miniscule part of everyday life, but for others it is a way of life. These people are known as Wizards. Wizards join guilds to commune, take jobs, and share information. Throughout Fiore the guilds dot the landscape, but there is one in the dead center of Fiore in the town of Mille that stands apart from the mass. This guild is wrapped in mystery, and the wizards are of great sense and power. From it's beginning it has been a beacon of light for many, and will continue to be so for years to come. It's name is Phoenix Eye.

**Mille-X791:**

It was a bright day in the town of Mille. Not a single cloud covered it. The lake that it surrounded sparkled beautifully, and the ferry's were coming in from the lake that connected it to the sea. This gave the lake a wide number of fish, and kept the people well feed and paid. The crops and fruits grown near the edge were all standing tall from their stock and trees. Yes, Mille was a self sustaining town that didn't have a single worry.

But, one was running for her life. A child who had just arrived yesterday. Her hair was black, and kept into two small pigtails. Her eyes were golden and wide. She wore a lime-green sundress that went past her knees, and yellow sandals.

With every step the child made she looked over her shoulder to ensure there was no one behind her. This became her downfall as she ran straight into an unsuspecting bystander. The girl fell backwards onto her bottom, and rubbed her head.

"Ow...I'm sorry Mr..." She looked up to see an intimidating young man.

His hair was black, messy, and the tips were purple. His eyes were a frightening yellow. He wore a punk-style black hooded leather jacket, with six zippers on each side of the abdomen and a thin chain with little metal diamonds on the ends serving as the string for the hood. Under that he had a short-sleeved purple shirt. Below his waist he had black jeans, and black running shoes. On his neck was a tattoo. It was a black circle, with a purple crescent in the center.

"Hey, kid? What's the hurry?" He said with an irritated tone.

"I...I...I..." The girl stammered, then a little Exceed green, with blue eyes and slightly curved ears, in a simple brown dress appeared behind him and rushed to help the girl up.

"Nya~, are you okay? Seth you should watch were you going. Please don't sue." She stammered.

"Jeez, Sele. It's not like she's gushing blood. How much could she get, half a jewel?" Seth asked mockingly.

**As you just found out, these two are Seth Crolot and his Exceed companion Sele. Both citizens of Mille.**

Sele helped the girl up, and the child bowed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for troubling you. Please, excuse me." She said, but then someone yelled out.

"Hey!" They all looked to see a huge muscular man in an open dirty brown jacket, with no shirt, and white shorts running at him. His hair was long, spiked and sticking everywhere, and his eyes were black and tiny.

"What beanstalk did he fall from?" Seth joked. The man got up to them, and looked down menacingly.

"Kid mine. Give her." The muscled man said, with zero intelligence behind it. The girl moved behind Seth, and trembled.

"Please," She whispered to Seth. "Don't let him take me." Seth looked between the giant and the girl for awhile.

"Okay, give me a sec." He said, then turned. But, as soon as he did, he twirled and through Sele right in his face. Sele, in a panicked frenzy kept scratching at the giants face. In the scene, Seth grabbed the girls left arm and ran. Sele jumped off, used her Aira and flew after Seth.

"Seth, that was mean!" Sele yelled at Seth.

"What are you talking about? It was great strategy." Seth said as he ran.

"Raagh!" The giant yelled, as he ran after them. Seth looked back, and said.

"Guess we got to lose him." Then, Seth tipped over barrels and stands in an attempt to stop him, which came we a lot of angry yells. "Sorry! We'll pay for it!" Seth yelled back.

But, the efforts were in vein. The monster bulldozed right through them, and wasn't about to stop.

"Nya~! What is he!?" Sele exclaimed. Seth looked closely and saw yellow magic circles on the giants feet, with arrows in the center.

"It's some kind of movement magic. Freak's a wizard." Seth said, then he turned a hard right. The group expected the giant to the corner, but he just went barreling through the building in front of him. Seth was taken for a second, but the thought on his feet and pulled the girl into an alley way.

The giant man stomped down the street, and looked around.

"Where go? Boss will be mad." He growled, then he took off again. Leaving the group alone.

Seth popped his head out for a second to see if the coast was clear. Once he dictated it safe, Seth motioned for Sele and the girl to come out. Sele flew out, with the girl behind, and landed on Seth's left shoulder.

"So, kid, why was that freak after you?" Seth asked.

"It's a long...story..." She said, with a sad tone. "I'm going to Magnolia, and when I got there I planned to hire someone from Fairy Tail to protect me."

"Why not hire me." Seth said, while pointing his left thumb at himself. The girl looked at him with confusion.

"You're a wizard?" she asked, and Seth nodded. "Well, I wanted a strong one. Like Salamander, a super strong Dragon Slayer." Seth grinned at this.

"Kid, come on. Yeah, all those big names might have come back, and they might have taken on an entire religious sect, but I am the best there ever was. I'm stronger than Salamander, or the guys from Sabertooth, or even Bliss Eden. My magic is super lost, and I'm the only one who has this type." He explained, with some arrogance.

"Seth, the wizard of humility." Sele said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you pay?" The girl asked.

"I'll give you a discount." Seth said, with no real price given.

"Seth!" Sele retorted.

"I need the money! And, she won't work! And, he keeps getting in the way!" Seth exclaimed.

"Well," The girl started. "If you can really protect me, then I'll hire you." Seth stretched his arm into the air, and yelled.

"Yes! Money!" Then, he started twirling Sele around. Once he was done with that, he looked to the girl and asked. "What's your name?"

"Lulu Greennote." She answered. Seth nodded, and replied.

"Well, Lulu, I'll pay for lunch and then will get your guild request filled out at the local guild." Then, he turned and the girl followed.

**Abandoned building:**

In a dark room on the third floor, four people were having a meeting.

One was a woman with short, wavy sky blue hair. She had blue eyes, and a dark blue eye guard. She wore a blue leather jacket, with white lines going down the arms and a white bar down the zipper line. It was zipped up the entire way and was hugging her body tightly. Below her waist she wore white leather pants that also hugged tightly, and white boots.

At the other side of the room, was a man with a white bullet shaped helmet, his eyes were black. He wore a a black trench coat, with a grey sweater and black pants with black shoes.

In front of them in a spot light, was a man with orange hair in a long ponytail. He wore a white buttoned long-sleeve shirt, with a green poncho. Below his waist he had tanned cargo pants, with black dress shoes. One each of his fingers, he had the same ring. A green stone, with a gold band.

In the center was the giant man, and he looked scared.

"Boss, Titan sorry. Titan tried." He said to orange haired man.

"Tell us what happened, Titan." Orange haired man asked.

"Almost had girl, but then black clothed man and green cat stopped Titan."

"That whole thing sounds ridiculous." The woman commented.

"Though, the description is kinda clicking." The the bullet helmet man replied.

"Enough." The orange haired man said. "It doesn't matter. The plan is the same. Now, were just going to plow through a guy and his Exceed. It's four against one and one-eighth." At that comment, the group laughed.

**Restaurant:**

Seth, Sele, and Lulu were sitting down to a nice lunch at Seth's expense. But, he didn't care. The black clad teen thought he was getting cash.

"So," Seth began as he swallowed a sweet bun. "Why exactly are you going to Magnolia?" Lulu looked up from her salad, and looked away.

"I...I have to meet someone." She answered.

"Who?" Sele asked, as she nibbled on a cupcake.

"Ugh...my..." Then, Lulu was interrupted by the arrival of a shadow. It covered the entire table, and the three sitting there. Seth looked up to see the group from the the building standing over them.

"Can I help you?" Seth asked. Then, he saw Titan. "Oh, so you're with the giant."

"Yes." The orange haired man replied. "We are from the White Crane guild. And, we are here for the girl." Seth wiped his mouth, and said.

"Sorry. I'm her protection."

"Look more like entertainment." The woman commented. "Does the cat disappear or go into a box with knives." Sele was wide eyed at the idea.

"Kn,n,nives?" She stammered.

"The cat is my partner, Sele. My name is Seth Crolot. And..." Before he could finish, the man with the bullet head grabbed Seth and threw him into a set of table across the street. The people around them took notice of this and looked on with hesitation. Then, the orange hair man stepped towards Seth.

"We are a retrieval team, punk. We specialize in finding people. Our name is the Get Backers." He said. "The big guy is Titan, the girl Clique, the man who tossed your ass is Pell, and I am Larry."

"Sounds like a rip off of a show I used to watch. Also, Larry, your name is really uneventful." Seth said as he tried to stand. "What has the girl done?" Larry made a solemn face, and dramatically held his arms out.

"Oh, a horrid case of running away. Poor thing left her father to live without the joy his daughter has brought." Then, he smiled. "So, out of the kindness of our heart, and the money he put in our pockets, we have come to take her home so that they may be reunited."

That was when Titan stepped up, with Lulu tied up.

"Get her out of town, Titan. We will handle this clown." Titan grunted, and ran off with his momentum magic.

"Sele!" Seth called, then Sele flew off towards Titan and Lulu. Now, Seth stood in front of three enemies, whose powers he did not know.

"Three vs one." Pell said.

"This kid sure is dumb." Clique commented.

"Had a batter chance with the one-eighth around." Larry finished. Seth cracked his knuckles as the three laughed in front of him. Then, a furious purple aura built around his hands.

"You guys just picked the wrong guy to mess with."

**Within Mille:**

Sele chased after Titan with all of her strength, but there was truly no stopping him. He was nothing more than unstoppable juggernaut.

"Nya~! Someone help!" Sele exclaimed. That was when a stone fist shot up from the ground and caused Titan to lose balance. Lulu went into the air as he fell, but Sele caught her before she began to fall. Titan skidded through the street, till he was stopped by a large boot. Titan looked up to see two figures.

One was had silver clean cut hair, with sharp red eyes. He wore an open crimson overcoat with black straps on the left side holding the left sleeve. Underneath he wore a black shirt, and black cargo pants below his waist. He had the same insigia as Seth on the middle of his back and the crescent was black.

The other was a tall muscular man. He wore a mask that engulfed his entire head. It had two black eye holes. He wore a buttoned white trench coat and white pants and black boots. He too had an insigina on his right bicep and the crescent was brown. He was the one who had stopped Titan with his boot.

**These two are Tras Rouge and Bisk Donkel. Tras is serious to an exact point and never leaves enemies without punishment. Bisk is a powerhouse of raw strength. Together the make team _'Hell Guard'_.**

Tras pointed a finger at Titan who was lying on the ground.

"Think it's fun to kidnap little girls and mess with a cat?" Tras asked. Bisk looked towards Sele.

"We'll handle this fool. You just get back to Seth, with...uh...whatever it is you're doing." He said "Are the other two..." Sele let her face drop.

"They have no idea." Then, Sele flew off with Lulu.

**Seth:**

Seth was striking at the group, but they dodge every time. Seth jumped back and breathed heavily.

"Must not have a lot power, if you can do nothing, but dodge." Clique gave a wicked smirk. Then, she gave a karate chop in Seth's direction. As her hand moved a stream of water went down on Seth. Seth jumped out of the way, and the water stream ripped up the ground where he was.

"My magic is Jet Stream. I can condense the water molecules in the air into a high pressured stream of water. Very effective, huh?" Clique said. Seth looked at the ground where he just was.

"It is, but that much. I could go three feet into the ground, with my attack. You only dug up a few rocks. Pathetic. From the Greek Pathos, which means you." This banter made Clique furious. She charged towards Seth, with both of her hands created streams of water. Seth built up a concentration of aura into his right arm.

"Crow Talon!" He exclaimed, then he struck Clique in her abdomen. Seth followed through with the contact and Clique was sent flying. Larry and Pell were taken back by the sudden attack.

"He said...Crow..." Pell said.

"So?" Larry commented.

"I finally know. It didn't come to me with Titan's description, but know I see it."

"What!? For the love of God tell me!" Larry hollered.

"This town. He must belong to Phoenix Eye, and if he belongs to them, with his powers, he is Seth Crolot. The Reaper's Crow. It is said he gains more strength for each soul he kills and gives to the Reaper himself." Pell explained. Seth did a face palm in annoyance.

"Where did that stupid rumor start!? I don't kill! Freaking Luna must have done it! I know Delnare doesn't have the backbone." Seth ranted.

"I don't care who he is! Take him out!" Larry commanded. Pell crouched down and a golden magic circle appeared below him. Then, he was fire up into the air. While in the air, Pell positioned himself so that his bullet shaped helmet was aimed directly at Seth. Another golden magic circle appeared and he shoot right at Seth.

Seth made his own purple magic circle. Within it was a symbol that resemble a crow.

"Crow Murder!" Several bolts of purple aura shot out at Pell. Each bolt placed Pell out of trajectory with each hit. Then, the last one caused him to lose complete control and fall right into a building that was next to Seth. As a dust cloud swept over the battlefield, a green beam nearly hit Seth right in the head. When the dust cleared entirely, Larry was shown to be pointing his rings at Seth.

"Now, you deal with me! My magic is Laser Rings. These can go through anything. You're going to be..."

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for any of your stupid banter. Why don't you just hit me with your 'ultimate' attack. And, we'll see if you have an actual bite to go with your bark." Seth said with an increasing tone of doubt.

Larry gritted his teeth. He thrust both of his rings forward and they began to glow. The rings built up a concentration of laser power until it was like two orbs connected to the rings.

"Twin Buster!" Larry exclaimed, then he shot the two orbs at Seth. The orbs collided with each other right in front of Seth and a large explosion erupted. Larry smiled at his work. He had finally won.

"That's all you got?" Seth said. Larry had a look of shock on his face as Seth stepped through cloud that was dusted up from the explosion. Covering him were two aura wings that were being generated from his back. The wings came back to be folded behind Seth as Seth looked with fierce intent at Larry

"How? No one is that..." Larry commented.

"I am, because I come from the Guild of the Eternally Burning Pride, Phoenix Eye!"Then, he held his mouth open and aura began to build up in front of him along with another crow magic circle. Seth took in a deep breath. "Call of the Crow!" Then, Seth exhaled and a large torrent of aura, with aura feathers flying off of it, fired at Larry. It him hard and he was sent hurdling out of Mille entirely.

When the attack dissipated, there was hardly anything left. Vendor carts had been demolished, lamp post dug up from the ground, windows shattered all the way down the street.

Seth cracked his neck.

"You just ate Crow?" Seth commented. Then, Sele came down, with Lulu still tied up.

"Nya~! Seth, you destroyed it all!" She exclaimed.

"Self defense." Seth replied as he took Lulu from Sele. He sat her down gently and began to untie her. When he was done she stood up with a solemn look on her face.

"So," She said. "Are you going to take me to my father?" Seth looked at her for a moment as Sele landed on his right shoulder.

"It depends on what you tell me. Give me a real explanation." He said. It was a tense moment. Lulu just kept looking at the ground, then she finally looked at Seth.

"My father never tried." Lulu began. "He was always busy with his work and he would just pass me off to my step mother. One day I went it into my fathers office to show him a couple of flowers I picked. Another pathetic attempt of bonding." Sele gave a small whimper at that. "He wasn't there. I then wanted to see why his work was so much more important than me. As I searched his desk, I found a letter that had my name on it. As I read it, I realized it was from my mother. She wanted to see me. My father always said she left me, but the letter said my father denied her to see me. She lives in Magnolia. That's why I wanted to go there." Seth went into deep thought. Recollecting some event of his own. "There was someone...someone who really wanted me...to love me..." Lulu began to break into tears.

"That's...so...sad!" Sele cried. Seth took a deep breath, and began to walk with Lulu.

"Wh-where are you...taking...me...?" Lulu asked.

"Just keep walking." Seth replied.

**Mille Train Station:**

Seth stood in front of the ticket booth as Sele stood with Lulu in front of the tracks. The young girl believed that Seth was going to send her back to her father. Sele looked up at the girl. She knew what she was thinking. Part of her thought that was what Seth was going to do to. Then, Seth walked up to them. Lulu looked up with worried eyes. Seth handed her the ticket and she took it. Lulu looked at it carefully and was surprised.

"This...this is to Hargeon Town. My father isn't anywhere near there."

"No, but it does have a Ferry to Magnolia." Seth explained. He took a bag of jewels out of his jacket and tossed it to Lulu. "That should be enough for a ticket. And, if you still want protection, there's enough. Fairy Tail isn't very pricey these days." Lulu smiled and tears of joy began tp spill from her eyes. She lunged at Seth and gave her a big hug.

**Moments Later:**

Lulu was waving goodbye to Seth from the leaving train.

"Thank you, Seth!" She called. "One day, I will be strong like you." Then, the trains moved down the tracks quickly. In a moment, Lulu was gone and heading for Hargeon.

"Seth," Sele said. "Why did you send her to her mother? You always talk about facing problems head on."

"Well, normally I would say that. Try to fix it up. Make it work. But, sometimes problems need another angle." Seth answered.

"I think you're just a softy for sad faces." Sele remarked. Seth gave a cool smile and grabbed Sele by her cheeks. Sele yelped as Seth began to pinch her cheeks.

"I think you're jealous!" Seth commented.

"Nya~! Seth, stop!"

"Ah, you know you like it!"

"I do not! Nya~!"

**Phoenix Eye:**

Seth and Sele walked up to a towering gray castle that looked over the rest of the town. It consisted of four towers on each corner and one large one in the center. Each had a flag on top of it, with the guild insignia. The same that Seth, Tras, and Bisk had. The Crescent inside the circle on the flag was red. In front of the entire building was a marble statue of a phoenix, with it's wings spread out and long tail feathers flown out behind the main body.

Seth walked through the large wooden door into the main hall of the guild. Within it were many tables, a circular stage in the center, and an entire bar lined the far wall.

Then, Bisk grabbed Seth from behind, with both arms. Tras walked up to Seth and looked down at him.

"So, we took care of that fool. Where's our cut?"

"Cut?" Seth replied. "You get no cut! I did the bulk of the work. You took down one punk."

"That's still work." Bisk commented.

"Payment is due." Tras added, then a pregnant woman came from behind them.

She had shor wavy ash-brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a red pied dress that stopped at her ankles, below that she wore small brown sandles. Her insignia was on her left shoulder and it's crescent was yellow.

**This is Juniper Rouge, the wife of Tras. She is revered for her flute playing skills and is currently with child.**

"Tras, leave Seth alone." She said, with a sweet tone.

"But..." Tras tried to argue, but Juniper gave a look of pure evil. Bisk sighed. He knew that look. He let Seth go and walked away.

"Now, take me home and prepare a nice sweet treat." Juniper said to Tras.

"Yes dear." Tras replied in defeat. Then they walked out of the guild. Seth shook his head and walked towards the bar. He sat down on one of the stools and Sele hopped of his shoulder onto the counter.

"Yo Geoff, get me aa BLT!" Seth called. Then, a man with neat black hair and black eyes, who was wearing an old time bartenders outfit, walked up to him.

**This is Geoff Clu, the guild bartender. He knows every mixed drink in the world and a couple of original recipes to go with it.**

"You pay the tab, and I will serve you. Till then, you are just loitering on my bar." Geoff said, then left to handle another customer.

"That's what you get." A female voice said to the right of Seth. He looked over to see a boy and a girl around Seth's age.

The girl had long purple hair that stretched down to her waist, with white side sweep bangs, and pink eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve v-neck shirt, with a beaded necklace. She also wore black skinny jeans and laced up boots. Each ear was pierced twice with white studs, but her right ear had a cupid arrow going through the top. Her left eye had a slight scar, but was easily missed. She also had defined canines. Her insignia was on her left forearm and the crescent was white.

The boy had straight mid-length brown hair that draped from a black fedora, but his bangs were longer on his right side, which made it look like one long bang that covered his right eye, which were silver. He wore a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt under a black vest with a vine design sewn in it. He also wore black pants and walking shoes. On his wrist he wore black wrist tight bands, and a silver necklace with a cross attached. His insignia was on his right palm and the crescent was silver.

**These two are Luna Lust and Delnare Sake. They are on the same team with Seth, _'Feather Serpent'_. Luna is known for her 'bi-polar' issue and Delnare is known for pushing happiness.**

"Get for what?" Seth asked. Luna grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him.

"For not getting us in on the cash!" She screamed, but Delnare pulled her off.

"Come on, Luna. Let's just be happy." He said with a nervous smile.

"I didn't even get payed! In fact, I gave her money!" Seth exclaimed.

"What!?" A female voice shrieked. Seth slowly looked behind to see, and his fear sky rocketed.

It was middle-aged woman with dark red hair tied into a bun and dark red eyes. She wore a white Victorian dress that reached down to her calves. Below that she wore red heels. Around her neck was a red scarf that was let looses and hanged down to her abdomen. On her waist she had a fully silver rapier, with a elegant guard.

**This is Cassandra Lerix, the Guild Master. She is known in her guild for her extremely violent temper.**

"You destroyed a street, and you do not have anything to show for it!?" Cassandra screamed.

"No! I...uh..." Seth stammered. Trying to find an explanation that would please her.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cassandra screamed as she drew her blade and walked towards him. "You and your entire team has done nothing, but lounge around!"

"Great. Now, were involved." Luna said.

"Get to work or you will pay!" Cassandra screamed. Then, she swung her sword wildly at them. The group barely dodged her swings. When they were free of her onslaught, they ran for the mission board and grabbed the first mission they saw.

The sun began to set as they raced out of the guild. That was when their adventure began.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it.


	2. Monster Ruins 1

A/N: Fast? I know. Don't expect it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Templar Ruins:**

Feather Serpent had finally arrived at the infamous Templar ruins. In truth, the surface was a dump. Just a fallen temple, and various columns that were cracked and lying on their side. Why was the ruins so famous then? The real sight was what was underground. Connected by an intricate series of tunnels , was a grand labyrinthine temple that could easily fit over ten thousand Fiorens. But, now came the hard part for the team. Finding an entrance. Although the mission was detailed by an archeologist who frequented the ruins, he did not want to release the entrance he had found. The team was on its own.

The three had spread out over the field, with Sele on Seth's head. Lust was searching through bushes, Delnare was moving rubble, and Seth was rolling over columns. Eventually, Luna screamed and began stomping like a little girl.

"Ahhh! This is so stupid!" The boys looked over at her, and Delnare tried to calm her down, with his accent hitting it hard.

"Now, now ma cherie. Yes, this is exhausting, but what else are we to do. Madam's punishment is not a pretty sight. We each know this from experience." Luna shivered, and Seth looked to the ground and said.

"Couldn't sleep for a week. Woman is a psychopath." Delnare nodded to both their responses.

"Yes. So, we need to just get this done." Seth growled a bit.

"Nothing is going to get done, if Luna throws a tantrum every five minutes." Delnare was brought back a bit, but that was over shadowed by Luna's yelling.

"Shut up! It's your fault that we are in this situation! Some team leader!" In fear of a fight, Sele jumped from Seth's head, and ran behind Delnare.

"Nya~, Delnare."

"Uh..." Was all he could say as Seth and Luna moved towards each other in anger.

"You are the drunk, who drops dead every other night! How are we suppose to work like that!" Seth hollered.

"Shut up, Seth! You are the punk, that over sleeps everyday! In a tree!" Luna screamed in return.

The two closed the gap, and butted heads. They began growling at each other, but then there was a cracking sound. The two looked down, and saw that the ground beneath them. They looked up to lock dead eyes, and both said in an emotionless tone.

"I hate you." And, the ground gave way. Sending both Seth and Luna down the hole in a shared scream. As they continued to fall, theirs screams began farther, and eventually could not be heard.

Delnare and Sele just stood there watching the hole. Delnare blinked twice, and said.

"Uh...what?"

**Ruin Underground:**

Within the damp darkness of the cave system, Seth began to stir from his unconscious state. As his movements increased, he winced in pain a good bit. Falling from at least a mile will do that to you. He moved his arms around a bit, and quickly grabbed something with an odd feel to it. Seth squeezed a little and thought.

_'Soft, but firm.'_ He focused his eyes to where his hand was, and almost died of shock. His hand was grabbing Luna's chest. Seth's face became pail white, and quickly took back his hand and scooted back. But, that was a mistake, because moving his body in such a fashion caused the pain to hit him. He stifled a scream, and whimpered a little bit.

The noise made by Seth's pained sounds, caused Luna to awake. She was a little more gentler with herself, than Seth had been with himself. So, she felt the pain of impact, but she knew not to agitate the bruising. She sat up on her knee's and said.

"Wow. I just had a sweet dream." Seth looked at her nervously, leaned back, and scratched his head.

"Yeah? What was it about?" He asked. Luna stood up slowly, and cracked her back.

"Ah~." She exclaimed because of the sensation coming from her back. She looked down at Seth, and answered his previous question. "Wedding night. Guy was handsy." Seth laughed nervously, and did not make eye contact.

He too stood up, and looked up.

"You see light?" He asked. Luna also looked up, and answered.

"Nope."

"There was, but some rocks gave way a few minutes after you two landed." A feminine voiced said. Both Seth and Luna turned to see a woman with long feathered black hair that ended just below her shoulder blade, and light green eyes. On her head, she had on a dark green witch hat, that was zipped up by eight zippers from the top to the end, and the zippers themselves dangled off the end.

She wore a dark green leather jacket, with white straps connected her shoulders over her chest, and white straps around the wrists of the jacket. She also wore a dark green leather duster skirt, that was long on the right side, but got shorter as it went up the left diagonally. Around her waist she had three white belts that spread on the right side, but lapped over each other on the left. And, she had black stilettos.

Seth looked her over, and asked.

"Who are you?" The woman crossed her arms and scowled.

"I don't see why that's your business." She said. "But, if you must know, it is Echidna." Seth nodded, and held out his hand.

"Seth Crolot. Good to meet you." He said. Echidna just lazily looked at his hand, and back at him. Then, Luna jumped in, and got down to the important questions.

"I am Luna Lust. So..." Echidna interrupted her with a scoff, and said.

"Lust? Real nice name." Luna growled at her, and continued with her questioning.

"Thank...you...why are you here?" Echidna let her eyes go to the side, and replied.

"I was...exploring." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She looked away.

"Can't I just take an interest in archeology?" Seth rolled his eyes at the woman, and walked off a bit. Luna stared down the green clad woman, and asked.

"Well, where you did you come from?" She looked over to where Seth had walked to.

"That way." Luna clapped her hands, and gave a smile.

"Great!" Then, she got behind Echidna, and pushed her forward. "You just need to be our guide. Okay?" As she was being pushed, Echidna pushed back at Luna, and began to walk on her own. She got past Seth, and said with strong irritation.

"Fine, but please don't cave the place in." Both Seth and Luna eyed the woman as she walked away. They gave each other a look, and began to follow Echidna.

As they were all walking away, Echidna flashed a mad grin that was unseen to the other two.

**Above ground:**

Delnare sat on a pile of rubble with a dumbfounded stare, while Sele freaked out and paced around, as she usually does.

"Ah~! This is not happening! How can this be happening!" Sele screamed. Delnare blinked a bit, and said.

"They just dropped." Sele jumped up and grabbed Delnares shirt. Then, began to slap him with her tiny paw.

"Delnare! Get back to reality!" Delnare shook his head, and came back. He stood up, and Sele slipped around, and clung to his back. "Delnare. What are we going to do. Even if we find the entrance, it could be miles away from where Seth and Luna are. We'll never find them." At this point, Sele was starting to get weepy eyed.

Delnare patted Sele on the head, and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Sele. If we don't find them, we'll just get Bisk to come up here." Sele lied her head down on Delnare's shoulder in a pathetic fashion, and replied.

"But, master." At that notion, the two both shivered in pure fear.

Delnare began to sway from side to side, while holding his right middle and pointer to the middle of his forehead. This is Delnare's thinking mode. You see, in Feather Serpent everyone has their own personal position. Seth is the leader, Luna is the brawler, Sele is the supplier, and Delnare is the thinker.

No one has the mental capacity of Delnare. At times he made people feel stupid, without having any actual intent to do so. His fellow guild-mates even joke about him possibly being the smartest man in Fiore. But, Delnare would always reply with many others being smarter than him. Some that made himself look like an imbecile.

As Delnare began to get deeper and deeper into thought, there was something that kept distracting him. It was faint, but loud enough to be heard. It was a rustling of leaves. He opened his eyes, and looked around for the movement that caused the noise. After half a second of looking, to his left he saw some bushes shaking, and he had found the noise.

Delnare turned, and walked toward the bush. Sele noticed his moving, and asked.

"Delnare, what are you doing?"

"I can't think, with that bush shaking. I'm just going to shoo what ever creature is in there, and we can get back to business." Delnare answered. As he got closer to the bush, a slight growl could be heard. "Hmm, must be a wolf." Sele squeezed Delnare's arm at the mention of a wolf.

"Nya~! Don't say that!" She exclaimed. Although she is smarter than the average canine, and could fly away from them, Sele had a death striking fear of dogs.

"Sele, there is nothing to be afraid of." Delnare said. Once the were upon the bush, something shot out and tried to swipe at Delnare's face. Delnare fell back, and saw that it was a thin and very long scorpion tail, with irregular spikes going down it. It swayed a bit, before retracting into the bush. Then, the growl from before was emitted, but much louder and much more ferocious.

Now, a dark figure began to emerge from the bush. It was some giant monster down on all fours. It was the size of a bear, and muscled the same way, but walked like a wolf. Its fur was gray, and patchy. Its head was a green crocodile head littered with deep black scars, and its tail was the scorpion tail from before.

It snarled at Delnare and Sele, which caused them to crawl backwards. This however came off as an act of violence to the beast, and he pounced. Both Delnare and Sele screamed, and ran out of the way before the beast could get them. They began to run, and the beast gave chase.

**Ruin underground:**

Seth, Luna, and Echidna walked down the cave looking for the entrance the woman spoke of. Though, they had yet to find it. Seth sighed and said.

"Man! Where is it? Did you get us lost?" Echidna looked back at him with dead eyes, and answered.

"We have been going in a straight line. How could we have gotten lost?" Seth rolled his eyes at her, and turned his head. Luna then took the conversation, and asked.

"Have you seen any...odd animals around?" Echidna looked to the side, and replied.

"Hmmmm, no. I don't believe I have." Luna shrugged. Echidna stared intently forward, and thought to herself.

_'Just a little further, and I can get rid of these peons.'_ She looked back real quick to make sure they were not suspicious of her, and looked back down the cave. _'These Idiots have no idea.'_

**Above ground:**

Delnare and Sele continued to run from the monster for a while, but Delnare was getting tired. He may have been fit, but he was a set spot fighter. But, with the speed that this monster had, it was near impossible to think of a quick attack. Delnare knew he couldn't keep up much longer. Every time he looked back to see the beast, it had gotten closer. He was running out of options, but his life was not on his mind.

Delnare grabbed Sele, and threw her into the sky. Sele reacted quickly, and used her Aera.

"What are you doing!" She screamed from the sky. Delnare looked up at her as he ran, and said.

"I wont let you get hurt Sele! Not as long as I am here!" This distracted Delnare from watching his path, and he tripped over a piece of rubble.

Delnare hit the ground hard, with a loud thud. He quickly got to his knees, and rubbed his head. Completely oblivious to the ravenous creature that was after him, but that quickly changed when he heard Sele scream.

"Delnare!" This brought him bach, and he looked over his shoulder. The beast had jumped up, and pounced down on him. Then Sele screamed one last time, "No!"

**Ruin underground:**

The three came upon a huge hall. It was adorned with thousands of knights in medieval garb. They held their swords point down, and their shields rested against them. Of course, many of them were destroyed and toppled over, but the sight was still something to behold.

Seth and Luna walked into the hall and looked around.

"Where is the entrance?" Luna asked. Then, Echidna began to cackle. They turned around, and saw her holding out a black disk by a ring.

Then, she popped it out to reveal an empty black birdcage.

Seth gritted his teeth and snapped.

"Okay! Who the hell are you!" She grinned devilishly, and replied.

"Oh, remember when you asked me if I saw any strange animals?" Seth and Luna both nodded as she continued. "Well, I didn't just see them. I created them." Both of the Phoenix Eye wizards were wide eyed in surprise. Echidna quickly reached around the cage, and opened it.

Two large, and molted, vultures emerged from the cage and charged the two.

"Devour them! My Chimeras!" Echidna screamed.

**Above ground:**

The beast had landed on top of Delnare, and Sele was going out of her mind. She couldn't even scream, because she was in so much fear that her friend could be dead. But then, the beast howled in pain and walked off of Delnare. Sele looked down, and saw that Delnare's left arm had turned into a silver bar.

He got back up, as his arm morphed back into his regular arm. Sele excitedly flew down, and grabbed Delnare's head.

"Delnare!" She exclaimed. "I was so worried. I thought you were dead." Delnare patted her back, and replied.

"Nope. Beast just couldn't chomp down on some mercury. That's all." Sele looked over at the creature, and saw that most of its teeth were chipped and shattered. Delnare adjusted his fedorah with his right hand, and spoke to the creature. "Well, guess you learned a little to late friend. My name is Delnare Sake. Quicksilver wizard of Phoenix Eye." The beast reacted by turning to Delnare and growling.

Sele jumped back into the air, and flew over to a tree to watch the fight. Delnare kept his right hand in place, while he swung his left arm back and morphed it into a single edged blade.

"Lets do this." He said, with a sincere smile and closed cheery eyes.

**Ruin underground:**

Seth's left arm glowed with a dark purple aura, with a black center, as he gave his vulture and uppercut. And, Luna erupted a blast of invisible heat from her hands at her vulture. Boiling it instantly.

Echidna took a couple steps back in shock, as Luna rested her arms at her side, and Seth crossed his.

"What are you two?" Echidna asked. Both of them smiled and answered.

"I am Seth Crolot. The Crow Animist of Phoenix Eye." Seth said.

"I am Luna Lust. The Searing Dragon Slayer of Phoenix Eye." Luna said after.

They expected Echidna to run at this, but she merely grinned wildly, and held up her cage again.

"This has just gotten exciting." She also thought they would be taken back, but Seth and Luna just smiled and let their magic flow. Luna was radiating with violent heat waves, and Seth was letting his dark purple and black aura build.

"We couldn't agree more." The two said in unison.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Monster Ruins 2

AN: Woo! I'm back! Pretty quick though. Guess I just struck lightning. But, no Profile Book. It didn't take off as much as I wanted and it messed with terms of service.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**Ruin Underground:**

Seth and Luna stared down Echdina. Waiting for her next move. But, all she did was smile like a crazed animal. This annoyed Seth deeply.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked. Luna gave him a side glance, and said.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just trying to psych you out." Echidna's smile grew larger.

"Oh~," She began, "do you really expect me to do such a thing?" Luna scowled at her, and replied.

"Well, you did pretend to be on our side, and the sent two monsters after us." Echidna gave a chuckle.

"That? That was just playing." Seth smirked at her response.

"She's scared."

"Scared!" Then, Echidna laughed wildly at the two. "To think that I would be scared of you!" Luna took a deep breath and said to the mad woman.

"Look, I'm not saying you get on my nerves, but your trashy personality is really rubbing me the wrong way." Echidna shot evil eyes at Luna. "Plus, green really isn't your color." Then, Echidna snapped. She opened the cage, and sent a black bear, with two heads after her.

The bear swung down a claw at her, but Luna jumped back, and the claw smashed into the ground. Once Luna was on her feet, the bear charge, with both heads snarling. As it got closer, Luna built heat in her arm. When the monster was close enough, Luna threw a punch.

"Fist of the Searing Dragon!" The hit connected with the right head, and the bear went back ten feet. Where the attack had hit, the bears skin had been burnt badly. The skin had begun to peel, within a second. This however, only discouraged the beast for a second, and it began once again with its assault.

While Luna tackled the two headed bear, Seth stared down Echidna, waiting for whatever disgusting creature she had in store for him. Seth tightened his fists, and gritted his teeth. Echidna took notice of this, and said.

"Doing that is bad for you. You could chip a tooth, or dig your nails into your palms. So sad, how you don't care for your own well being." Seth rolled his eyes at her.

"Just get it over with. I'm getting tired of waiting." Echidna smiled, and gave Seth what he wanted. She opened her cage, and a rhino with crimson skin, that was armored with bone plates, and a bladed horn. Echidna got on top of it, and leaned over to leer at Seth.

"How do you like my baby?" Seth growled at her, and replied.

"Where do you get this things?" Echidna stood up straight and showed her cage.

"You see this little beauty doesn't just store my babies, it makes them." She began. "This my 'Mixer Cage'. I simply throw in a couple of animals, and maybe some extra stuff for power or color, and I have a brand new Chimera." Seth grew a face of disgust in this revelation.

"You sick freak." Seth said, with prejudice. "You are messing with natural life." Echidna looked down on him, with a ticked off expression.

"I am creating new life here. What I make is new, and whatever creator started it all, obviously couldn't do what I did!" Then, she began to life wildly. Seth just shook his head, and built up his magic. He thrust both of his arms forward, and a violet magic circle formed, with a beak and wing design in the center.

"Crow Murder!" Seth yelled, then thirteen bolts of the purple energy shot out at Echidna and rhino Chimera. She ducked and yelped a bit, but five of the bolts hit the rhino dead on. The beast went back a couple of feet, and Echidna held on so she would not fall off.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, while shaking her fist in the air. "That wasn't nice!" Seth built his magic in his left arm, and it formed a four-pronged talon shape.

"Like. I. Care." Seth dashed forward, and decked the rhino right in the jaw. "Crow Talon!"

**Above ground:**

Delnare was jumping back and forth, trying to dodge the beast. Fighting for half an hour, and he still hadn't landed a clean hit. Despite the heavy size of the monster, it was fast. With every move Delnare made, the beast was one step behind.

Sele was watching with fixed eyes from the tree branch she stood on.

"Delnare!" She exclaimed. "Have you thought of anything!" Delnare looked back at Sele, and replied.

"Uh...no!" This moment of distraction, was perfect timing for the monster. It pounced, and clawed Delnare's right forearm. Delnare grunted and grabbed the wound. This caused Sele to take action. She activated her Aera and flew at the monster.

It was only till she was a foot from it, that the monster took notice of Sele. By then though, it was too late. Sele attached herself to its head, and effectively obstructed his sight. It bucked wildly, and Sele held on for dear life, while screaming.

"Now, Delnare!" Delnare fought through the pain, and turned his right arm into a blade. He stepped forward, and made a big gash in the monster's front right leg. This sent it into a wilder rage, and bucked even harder.

Sele could no longer hang onto it, and was flung into the air. She quickly activated Aera again, and flew around.

"Sorry, Delnare!" She called out. Delnare smiled smuggly, and waved his hand at her.

"No sweat, Sele!" He called out in return. "You just saved the day." Sele was confused at first, but when she looked at the monster, she realized what he was talking about.

The monster was limping. Sele grinned at this. Then, Delnare ran at the monster, with his bladed arm at the ready, and brought it down. The monster reacted, but not fast enough to get grazed on its shoulder. The beast jumped back a bit from the pain, as Delnare walked towards it.

"Your first strike is the most important. Once you have that, you know your opponent is mortal, and he can be defeated." Delnare said. The beast just growled at his words. "I know you can not understand me, but I just like talking about stuff. It makes me happy."

"Your just weird, Delnare!" Sele called out.

"Ah~, why do you have to be like that, Sele?" He replied.

"Just pay attention to the monster!" Delnare joyously smiled, and waved his hand to Sele.

"Okay~." Then, the beast charged, after they finished speaking, and Delnare was completely caught off guard.

**Ruin Underground:**

Seth punched the rhino into the air with his Crow Talon, and it landed dead on its back. Echidna was behind the carcase in shock and anger.

"You bastard! You killed my baby!" She screamed. Seth was unmoved, and he dashed to attack. Echidna dodged with yelps, and began to run around in a childish manner. "Hey! Can't we talk this out!"

While Seth was handling Echidna, Luna was continuing to be assaulted by the two-headed bear. Every time it swiped, Luna got down low to dodge, and she swung for another punch. She didn't every time, but every three swings or so she would get a good hit.

This pattern was keeping a steady tempo, but the bear Chimera got smart. When Luna got down, the bear brought its other claw around, and slapped her to the left. She flew fast, and hit one of the knight statues hard. Luna struggled to pick herself up, and she stared down the beast.

The beast looked at her with both of its heads, and growled. It bared its teeth, then charged. Luna gave it a couple seconds to get close, then she jumped up, kicked off the statues shield, and got above the Chimera. Then, she built heat in her legs, did a front flip, and kicked her legs down.

"Crashing Strike of the Searing Dragon!" She exclaimed, then hit the monster square int the back. The skin where she hit began to peel and burn away, but it was not enough to finish it off. The bear bucked, and Luna was thrown off. She hit the ground, but quickly got back up to fight.

Back with Seth and Echidna, Seth had the woman cornered, and he had both of his arms in a Crow Talon form. Echidna had a worried face on, and began to plea.

"Come on~. I wasn't going to kill anyone. I was just training my babies. Please, have a heart." Seth eyed her, and hesitated for a moment. Echidna took this opportunity to break out her Mixer Cage again. She opened up the door, and a new Chimera emerged.

This one was true to the name. It had the body and head of a lion, but also had the head of a goat, and a snake as a tail.

The monster swiped forward, and hit Seth in the right shoulder. Sending him sliding across the floor. The beast ran after him, and the snake tail began to snap at Seth. Seth got to his feet, and began to jump around to avoid the serpent. But, this was just a distraction, as the ram head heatbutted Seth up into the air.

Echidna laughed as Seth flew up, but then she quickly stopped. Seth had molded his magic into wings from his back. He flew around a bit, and began to flow magic into his arm, but instead of a Talon, it took the form of a blade that went two feet from his hand.

"Wings of the Crow and Feather Blade." Then, Seth skydived, with his Feather Blade first. Next, he struck the Chimera straight into the heart. Once he pulled out, the beast fell over dead.

Echidna laughed nervously again.

"Well, your friend still has to..." She began to say, but was interrupted by Luna.

"Force-wave Incinerator!" Then, the two-headed bear was sent flying in a giant heatwaye, and slammed against the wall above Echidna. She jumped out of the way just before the now smoldering pile of flesh fell to the ground.

Luna walked up next to Seth as he dismissed his magic, and looked down on Echidna with her canines bared.

"Well, seems you're out of ideas." She said, with malice. Echidna quickly tried to break out her Mixer Cage again, but Luna stopped her by grabbing her collar. "Not this time." She picked Echidna up, and began to spin her around. Then threw her into the air.

Once she was up high, a white magic circle appeared in front of Luna. She inhaled and said.

"Roar of the Searing Dragon!" Then, she exhaled, and a gigantic wave of pure white heat came from the magic circle, and hit Echidna. But, it also hit the ceiling hard, and it began to give way. Seth freaked out.

"Great! You idiot!" Luna turned to him angrily, and replied.

"At least I took care of her! I saw how you stopped for a second, when she played the mercy card!" Then, a giant boulder crashed down in front of them. The both expelled a scream, and Seth formed his wings. He grabbed Luna, and flew up into the air.

He dodged boulder after boulder. a couple they couldn't dodge, but Luna took care of it with her Searing Dragon Fist. Eventually, they broke light, and finally emerged from the cave.

They rose up high into the air, and watched as a giant hole began to form from Luna's attack.

"We are so screwed." Seth said. All Luna could do in response is nod.

They scanned over the entire field to see if they could find Echidna. Then, they spotted her climbing out of the south side of the hole. Her clothes were singe all over, and couple parts of her skin showed signs of second degree flew over, and Seth dropped Luna to the ground, and he just hovered over.

Echidna looked at the two, and stood at the ready.

"You two really did a number to this place. But, I wont take the blame." Luna stepped forward with a growl.

"The hell you will. You're coming with us, and there is no discussion about it." It was at this moment, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Echidna smiled and said.

"Well, there's my ride." Then, the beast that attacked Delnare emerged from the bushes. But, it was scarred and covered in blood. Echidna let out a gasp of shock. "Precious! What happened to you?" The beast fell over, and revealed Delnare to be behind it.

"Well, looks like you scared up some fun." Luna said to him. Delnare smiled and tipped his hat towards her.

"It wasn't that much fun, but it kept me occupied. Didn't guess that it would lead me to you though." He said in return. Then, Sele flew in out of nowhere and hovered alongside Seth.

"Seth~. It was crazy. That dog-alligator thing tried to eat me." Seth glanced over to Sele, and patted her head.

"I'm sure your exaggerating." He said. Sele hanged her head and just drifted around. Echidna looked all around, and couldn't find a way out. She had only one choice, she quickly snapped open her cage and a giant eagle with horns emerged. Echidna jumped on its back, and took off into the sky.

Seth and Sele took off after them, but Echidna threw a smoke bomb at them. This disoriented them, and their magic failed, and they began to fall. As Seth barreled towards the ground he yelled.

"Crow going down!" Then, he hit the ground with a loud thud, which made Delnare and Luna flinch. Then, Sele yelled as she was falling to.

"Exceed going down!" And, she hit Seth with a little tap. Delnare and Luna looked up from the two, and watched as Echidna flew off, laughing wildly.

**Later that day:**

Luckily, they were not to far up in the sky for their fall to hurt, but they were still in for a bit of pain.

Standing in front of them was a man with messy brown hair going in all sorts of directions. He wore a white buttoned shirt, a tweed vest, brown pants, and black shoes. Over that he wore a white lab coat.

The man looked angrily at the hole, and he slowly turned his head to Feathered Serpent.

"What happened here?" He asked in a low growl. Seth crossed his arms and replied.

"We took care of the monsters like you asked." The man snapped.

"I asked you to exterminate the beasts! Not destroy my life's work!" The group backed up, and huddled up in fear. But, Luna still had to ask.

"What about our money?" The man looked at her with mad eyes, and put his hand into his pocket. He dug around for a while, pulled out some cash, and threw it at them.

"There! Take it, and never come back here!" Delnare collected the money, and said.

"This is only a five thousand jewels." Seth glared at the archeologist.

"Hey! We were promised fifty thousand!" The man glared at the Crow Animist, and replied.

"Since, you destroyed majority of the ruins, I have to take a large cut from your pay to salvage what is left."

"You can't do that!" Luna yelled.

"Yes I can. Or would you rather I sue your guild. Imagine how such a scandal would destroy the reputation." They were all stunned. The man was right. Whether or not he would get away with the charge, the act would still deal a large blow to Phoenix Eye. Seth sighed and took the money.

"Thank you, for the pay, sir." It hurt Seth to swallow crow like that. The man smiled, and said.

"You are welcome. Now leave." The group turned and left. Sele did reatliate by sticking out her tongue while she stood on Luna's shoulder.

They were silent for the majority of the walk down the mountain. But, it was not out of grief that they failed, but out of fear that Cassandra would tear them to shreds.

**Off in the woods:**

As the team walked away, Echidna watched them from a tree. Then, from a shadow behind her, a tall man whose image could not be seen, spoke.

"You found new play things?" He asked. Echidna looked behind her and smiled.

"Yeah! They were great. Wish we could have some more time together." The man gave a little chuckle and replied.

"Well, we have to go back to the guild, and prepare." Echidna sighed, and stood up.

"Fine." Then, in a flash, they were gone.

**Oshibana Museum:**

Within the large building, a suit of pure black armor, with a golden lining and a white mane stood within a case. The helm was smooth, and the eye-guard had four crevices in it. The body had rough pectorals edged into it, and a black cape draped down from golden spauldings. The guantlets spread out from the hand, and split down the line. The greaves became wider as the it went up the calve, and a spike pretruded from the knee point.

Then, an ominous shadow came over the armor.

"My ultimate tool." A womans voice said. Then, something broke through the glass.

* * *

Please read and review.


	4. Civil War!

A/N: Be on the look out for another one this week. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Phoenix Eye:**

Back at the guild, Feather Serpent sat at a table in a depressed mood. Though, who could blame them? They had failed miserably at a mission that needed to be completed. And, they were sure to face punishment from their critical master. But, despite all of this, Delnare was keeping a smile on.

"Listen, the master isn't here. She is at a regular meeting." Delnare said, trying to ease his friends. Seth just eyed him, with a annoyed face.

"That only makes it worse. For the next three days we will be in complete dread of the coming of the Cassandra." Luna nodded in agreement, and added.

"And, she will have a worse punishment than before. Coming back, with such a ridiculous payment." Then, she pulled out the small bag of one thousand jewels. The three looked at the bag for a moment, then sighed.

At that moment, Sele flew over, and landed on the table.

"Well, there isn't anything on the mission board. At least, nothing that can make up for two months without payment, and failing a simple monster mission."

"Agh!" Luna exclaimed. "This is horrible! If only that bitch hadn't gotten in the way!"

"We still should have been able to handle her." Seth added.

"Well, incompetence does follow you idiots like the plague." A male voice said from the right.

They looked up, and saw a blue eyed boy, with golden blonde hair reaching down to his neck, and a blue headband with a white tooth pattern tied around his forehead. He wore a blue zipped up jacket, with a green line stemming from a green shoulder patch going down the arm. On his wrists were black straps, each carrying five silver keys, with the handles out. He also wore white pants, and white shoes. His insignia was on his ankle, and the crescent was dark blue.

**This is Daemon Lerix, son of the guild master and arch-rival of Seth.**

Next to him, was a dark skinned girl, with brown eyes and long black hair tied into a pony tail. She wore a white blazer, with a short hemline that stopped mid-abdomen. Under that she wore a white t-shirt, with a black musical note on the chest. Below that, she wore white skinny jeans, with a black belt, and white heels, with black bottoms. Her insignia was on her cheek, and the crescent was sky blue.

**The girl is Laura Felan, Daemon's girlfriend. She also has a disdain for Seth.**

Seth glared up at the pair and said.

"Who asked you two? You dumb asses haven't had a decent job in weeks." Daemon returned the glare Seth had given, and replied.

"That may be, but at least we accomplish them. You idiots fail half the time."

"Yes, you are absolutely ridiculous. To think that you call yourselves wizards." Laura added. Then, Luna stood up, and got in Laura's face.

"Say that again." She said with a growl. Laura got right back into her face.

"Its ridiculous that you call yourselves wizards."

"Screw you, Laura!" Then, Luna pushed her straight into another table where three men were eating. Laura hit the table hard, and their food went flying. The three quickly stood up in shock, and turned in anger to face Luna.

One had short brown hair, that was pointing off in many directions, and dark eyes. He had on a white karate outfit, with a red, blue, and greed trim. The blue was around the shoulder openings, but the sleeves had been torn off. The red was around the sash he wore on his waist, and the trim of the chest opening. The green was at the hem of his pants, and below that he wore black sandles. His insignia was in the center of his forehead, and the crescent was gold.

**This is Shizen Kobushi, the fiercest hand to hand fighter in all of Phoenix Eye.**

The man to his right had silver hair that went straight down to the middle of his neck, but many strand split and framed his face, and he had black eyes. He wore all silver. With a leather jacket, with cartridges tied all around his chest. He also had on silver camo cargo pants, and silver army boots. On his forehead, he had an eye piece strapped for some unknown purpose. On his back, was a medium size Gatling gun, with a bar on top to be held. His insignia was on his right eye, but the crescent was hallow, with a silver lining.

**This Magoichi Saica, the best shot and quickest tactician in all of Phoenix Eye.**

Finally, to the left, was a lazy looking man with short, and incredibly messy, brown hair, with a scraggly short ponytail tied in the back. He wore a Shinto priests outfit that was all in blue, except for a white scarf that was untied hanging from his neck. His insignia was in the center of his chest, and the crescent was a dull gray.

**This is Kanbe Kuroda, he is a lazy man. Rarely is he seen even moving, but the time does arise when he needs to get up.**

Shizen stepped forward, and looked down on Luna.

"Whats your deal, bitch?" Luna glared up at him, ready to strike, but Seth stood up and pushed Shizen back.

"Back off, Shizen. This doesn't concern you."

"The Hell it does!" Shizen barked. "The dumb wench just pushed Laura into our table, and now our food is ruined! Now Geoff is goig to have to make us a new order."

"You're still going to pay for both." Geoff called out. Shizen growled at this, but kept his eyes on Seth.

"Blame the jackasses for starting the thing." Seth said, looking towards Daemon, who was helping up Laura.

"That is true, Mr. Shizen." Someone said. The group turned to the left, and saw a man and a woman.

The man had light brown hair, that had an odd wave to it. His eyes were dark brown, which were hidden behind rectangular yellow glasses. He wore a tattered white undershirt, with a torn collar waving around over his black cotton jacket, with a red hue. He also wore black pants with the same hue, and gray boots. Strapped to his back was a silver longbow, but no arrows. His insignia was on the left of his abdomen, and the crescent was platinum.

**This is Marlo Helsing, the only man to rival Magoichi in a contest of aim.**

The woman had long black-blue hair, with big doe eyes. One eye was honey colored and the other was blue. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, which hugged her rather large bust, and diamonds were sewn into the breast area, in the form of a four point star. She also wore a starlight denim skirt with a black belt, and blue laced sneakers. She also had a icy blue piercing in her bellybutton. Around her waist, nine multicolored bags where sewn in. Her Insignia was over her bellybutton, and the crescent was hallow with a lining the same color of the gem in her bellybutton.

**This is Cecily Cosmica, a normally shy woman, but can easily become overly eccentric.**

Magoichi looked over at Marlo, and said.

"Beat it, Helsing." Marlo smiled in response.

"Oh, come now, Magoichi. We can all discuss this like civilized human beings."

"Civilized!" Daemon exlcaimed. "These guys were the ones who got physical on this!"

"Can it, Daemon!" Luna replied.

"You were the ones who antagonized this." Cecily said. At this point, Delnare had picked up Sele, and walked over to the bar.

"This is stupid." Seth said readying himself. "Lets just get this over with. We all know where its leading." At this point the entire guild was separating into two groups that were starring down each other. Seth, Luna, Cecily, and Marlo were to the left, and Daemon, Laura, Shizen, Magoichi, and Kanbe were to the right.

Then, someone yelled.

"Civil War!" Then, all Hell broke loose, as the netire guild were at each others throats.

Seth had gone straight for Daemon, and quickly put him in a headlock. But, Daemon managed to get his fist up, and began smacking Seth in the head.

Luna had gone after Laura, and it had turned into a complete cat fight. They were on the floor tossing around, tearing clothes, and pulling hair. But, they still managed to throw in some decent punches. Most of which came from Luna.

Magoichi and Marlo had started kick fighting. They went into round houses frequently. Clashing with each other in massive strength. Every now and again, they would throw punches to take the other off their game, but they always came back to the kicking.

Shizen was swinging wildly, just taking out whoever was in his way. And, he did it in a turret of advanced martial arts. When someone punched, he took them by their wrist and pulled them in to a straight forward palm hit. Which basically broke their noses in one fluid movement.

Cecily was set in one spot. Skillfully dodging punches, then returning them with a smack of their own. In fact, it was almost a dance it was so graceful. Her incredibly lean body made that all the more easier, which was bad for the people she was taking down.

Kanbe on the other hand was just trying to avoid being hit, but that was wasted. As Bisk had come up behind him, and clocked him upside the head. But, Bisk's regular eye holes had become sharp angry eye holes. As if reacting to his facial movements.

"That was for giving me a bad spell. I had red skin for five weeks!" He exclaimed. Then, three wizards jumped him, but Bisk took each and threw them to the ground.

Over at the bar, Delnare was deflecting attacks, with his arms as giant fists with spikes coming out of the knuckles. Sele had her Aera activated, and was skillfully dodging the punches, and flying bodies. Then, someone was flung onto the bar. He was conscious and he tried to get up, but was hit over the head with a bottle by Geoff. As the liquid poured down his head, Geoff said.

"Face the power of cheap scotch."

At that time, Seth had kicked Daemon away, and stood up.

"Lets just end this!" He exclaimed, then me made two magic circles at his hands.

"Couldn't agree more!" Daemon returned. Then, he took out a silver key with two swords crossed over each other at the end.

Luna jumped back, and made her magic circle.

Laura stared her down, put her middle fingers to her ears, and made two sky blue magic circles.

Magoichi pulled out his Gatling, and a silver magic circle appeared in front of it.

Marlo pulled out his bow, pulled back, and platinum magic circle was made.

Bisk started to get mad, and a big brown magic circle was made under him.

Cecily pulled out red dust from a red bad strapped to her waist, and prepared to throw it.

Delnare jumped over the bar with Geoff, and pulled Sele down.

"Crystal Make:..." A feminine voice called out. The entire guild snapped from their angered state, and exclaimed in unison.

"Oh crap!" Then the woman finished.

"Obelisk Garden!" Then, a giant number of medium sized obelisks covered the guild florr, and tossed around everyone was unlucky enough to be within a foot of them. When everyone came crashing down, the crystals went back into the ground, and reveal four people standing in the front.

The one to the right was Tras, and Juniper was standing behind him with the same clothes on as before, but this time she had on blue with a red trim.

To the left, was a man with a short black hair cut into a flat top, but the edges spread out a bit, and a long thin ponytail went down to his mid-back. His eyes were sharp and dark. He wore a long blue robe, with a silver chest guard and a white sweater. He also wore black slacks, and steel greaves. On his arms he had steel gauntlets. His insignia was on his left bicep, and the crescent was red with a white lining.

**This is Niccolo Machiavelli, S-class wizard and member of the Trine. He also believes in the power of youth. He claims the title: Knight of the Trinity.**

In front of all of them, was a little girl with tanned skin and dark eyes. Though, you could hardly see much over the heavy robes she was wearing. They were dust colored, and draped down. Her hands barely came out. Her hair was covered up by a large turban, but you could still see strands of jet black hair that stretched upwards as it came down. Her insignia was on her wrist, and it was the same as Machiavelli.

**This is Mecca Desmay, S-class wizard and member of the Trine. She is a very spirited child, and always shows it. She claims the title: Warp Kid.**

In the middle of all of them, was a tall thin woman with wavy black hair tied into a wild ponytail, and her eyes were pink. She wore an outfit that was similar to Seth's, but without the zippers or chain in the hoodie, and it had a pink trim, and she wore a pink shirt. Her insignia was on the right side of her lower back, and it was the same as the other two.

**This is Sandra Arn, S-class wizard and leader of the Trine. She is a 'functioning alcoholic'. She can drink anything, get crazy drunk, and still keep a conversation. She claims the title: Crystal Empress.**

Sandra looked over everyone with her arms crossed over her chest, and she said.

"Is this how were supposed the act? The guild with the Burning and Eternal Pride! I do not think so!" The strenght in her voice caused everyone to tremble, but none more than Seth and Luna. They seemed more scared of Sandra than they were of Cassandra.

"Completely unyouthful." Machiavelli added. Mecca pointed at them, and laughed.

"Dummies!"

"A gaggle of idiots." Said Tras. Juniper giggled, and replied to all of it.

"So mean." Then, Shizen ran over to Tras, and dropped to his knees.

"Please forgive me, sempai!" He exclaimed. Magoichi walked up behind, with a freshly consicous Kanbe, and lit up a smoke.

"Geez man, get some pride." Tras cut his eyes sharply at Magoichi, causing him to drop his smoke. Tras returned his sight to Shizen, and said.

"What you have done today does not please me, Shizen." Shizen began to have waterfall tears.

"I'm sorry, sempai!"

"Now, go and run five laps around the lake." Shizen quickly stood, and began running. Tras turned to the other two and said.

"Get going." They were about to say something, but Juniper looked at them with evil eyes. Within seconds, they ran after Shizen in pure unadulterated fear. Tras put an arm around her waist, smiled, and said. "I love you." Juniper returned the smile and replied.

"I love you, too." At this time, Machiavelli had taken a group of wizards, and was lecturing them.

"This was not a youthful display of our guild. We need to keep to our true prideful and youthful ways, or we shall never be as strong as we are supposed to be!" The wizards all saluted in a worried manner, and exclaimed.

"Yes, Machiavelli!" Machiavelli nodded in approval.

"Now, give me one hundred youthful pushups!" Then, the group got to the ground, and began doing pushups. Mecca came up behind Machiavelli, and laughed.

"Dummies!" While this was happening, Sandra had gotten all of Feather Serpent together. The entire team was sweating bullets, as the Crystal Empress stared down at them.

"Causing a fight like this. It is not what you were taught. You were taught to be proper, and only hit when the time calls for it. What do you have to say for yourself?" Seth was about to speak, but Sandra cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. This just...just..." She was beginning to tremble with emotion, and they were all scared of what she might do. Poor Sele was going to faint. "It just...reminds of me when I was your age!" She exclaimed with joy.

Then, she took a hold of all four of them, and gave them a giant hug. "I love all three of you!"

"Guh! Sandra, please let go." Seth said. Sandra shook her head, and hugged tighter so that none of the could speak, or escape.

"Ah, Sandra is so happy." Delnare said, with a nervous smile.

"Suffocation!" Gasped Luna.

Then, as if God had taken pity on them, a man emerged from a room in the back and called out.

"Okay, the new missions are here!"

The man had short dark brown hair and dark droopy eyes. He also had an absent stare on his face, but also had a sense of ease. He wore a long open black robe, with a white lining going down the center with golden ruins within the white. Underneath that, he wore a red long-sleeve shirt, and black cargo pants with black shoes. His insignia was over his heart, and the crescent was black with a red lining.

**This is Xero Highlore, the information officer for Phoenix Eye. He also takes great pleasure in others misfortune.**

Xero looked around, and asked.

"What the Hell happened here?" Geoff looked up at him from cleaning a glass, and answered.

"Civil war." Xero let out a heavy groan, and said.

"Damn! I miss everything good. Who got the worst of it?"

"Sandra stopped it, before blood flew."

"Damn. Sandra! Why cant you just let people get hurt?" Sandra looked over, dropped the team, and said.

"Shut up, Xero! Just tell us what you got." Xero rolled his eyes, and walked onto the circular stage in the center of the guild. He began to shuffle through the mission papers, as everyone began to crowd around to see what was available. Xero gave a quick cough, and began to speak.

"Okay. We have three things from the town. Cleaning the lake, taking care of some wildlife, the usual stuff. Then, we have a couplde of retrieval missions. One here for a lost necklace. Pays about 200,000 jewels."

"We'll take it." Marlo said, with Cecily behind him. Xero handed over the mission, and they wen on their way.

Xero continued to sort through the missions, but eventually came to an important one.

"Okay, I'll post the rest later, but this is a big one. 800,000 jewels." A that moment, Feather Serpent had dollar signs in their eyes. "But, I don't anyone wants it, because..." Then, Sele did a fly by, and grabbed the mission paper. She then flew over to the team, who was standing near the entrance.

Seth looked it over and said.

"We just have to find some stupid armor. All right!"

"Seth, wait a..." Xero started, but was cut off by Luna.

"Shut up, Xero. No one cares what you say." He scowled, and replied.

"Fine. The mission is in Oshibana." They nodded, and ran straight out of the guild.

Sandra ran up to the entrance, and called out to them

"Hey! Wait!" But, they were already gone. She turned to Xero and asked. "Why didn't they want the mission?" Xero snickered a bit, and answered.

"The client double dipped to get the stupid armor." Most of the guild just looked on dumbfounded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daemon asked.

"It means, you dumb-blonde, that the guy sent the same mission to another guild. Its first come first serve." Sandra shrugged her shoulders.

"So?" Then, Xero gave a wicked smile, and said.

"The other guild that the mission was sent to was Fairy Tail." Sandra was hit with bolt of shock. "Yes, the guild that causes the most trouble for the magic council. Wizards from that guild are teaming up with those three idiots. The team that causes the most trouble for us." He said the last part with a chuckle, and began to walk off the stage and to his room. "With it being so high paying, they may get a big one. Maybe Salamander, or Titania. Oh God! They are going to destroy Oshibana!" Xero began snickering uncontrollaby as he entered the communication room, and closed the door behind him.

"Jackass." Said Tras.

"But, he does give a flare to this place." Juniper added. Then she turned to Sandra and asked. "Are you okay, Sandra?" Then, Sandra fainted and went straight to the floor. The guild eyed her for a moment, but then went back to their regular business.

**Oshibana:**

The black armor was sat in a dark room. Then, a young woman in a tanned hooded robe walked up to it, and knelt down. Next, she began to rub the armor, and a smile could be seen on her face. She stood, and said.

"You are the most precious thing to me. You are the tool I will use to take my revenge on all of those monsters." Then, she began to grip her hands hard in anger. She was about to let something out, but a taller woman with the same robe came up behind her and said.

"We have found the texts." The young woman nodded, and turned to walk out of the room. But, she turned back one last time to see the armor, then left.

* * *

Please read and review.


	5. Team Feather Serpent, meet Team Natsu

A/N: Here's the latest chapter. And, don't expect another one for a while. My streak has faltered me from my other fics. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oshibana:**

The small and peaceful town stirred with the day to day business it was used to, but a train was rolling in to change all of that. A solid blue steam engine rolled into the large trains station located in the center of town. Slowly it came to a screeching stop, and awaited for passengers exit. Many men and women moved from out of the train, but in an instant several ran out of the way as Luna was thrown out of a car.

She hit the ground with a thud, and her eyes were encased in deep black circles. She groaned and writhed on the floor of the station, which caused a lot of odd side stares to be directed at her. Then, Seth and Delnare exited the car she was just thrown from. Sele flew out, and went over to Luna.

"Luna~." Sele started. "Try and breath."

"Can't you pick yourself up?" Seth said, as he and Delnare walked over. "You're acting pathetic."

"Ah~, Seth." Delnare said with a cheery smile. "She's a Dragon Slayer. Transportation turns her into a mumbling and sickly person." Slowly, Luna started to pick herself up off the ground, but still look like she could be sick at any moment.

"Damn...uuuuugh...you all." Sele climbed on to her back, and began to talk down the guys.

"Leave her alone. She feels bad enough, without you messing with her." Luna nodded.

"Thank you...hrrrrmph...Sele." She said while trying to keep her stomach down. Then, she turned and force herself to walk out of the station. The guys were close behind as her state of intense nausea slowly deteriorated.

Once they were out of the station, they took in the sight of the town. The streets were filled with happy people going about there day, place of business quickly taking in costumers, and street vendors trying to sell their wares. It was a pleasant view that reminded them of Mille.

The group walked down the steps of the station, and began to speak of what their next step was.

"We should go to the museum first." Seth said. Luna groaned and replied.

"Come on~! I'm starving!" Delnare patted Luna on the back and tried to comfort her.

"I'm hungry to, Luna, but we need ta stay focused. After we talk to da client, will all get a big meal. I'm sure Seth is just fakin' bein' fine."

"I am not." Seth responded quickly. Then, he began to walk faster and get ahead of the two. So, his grumbling stomach could not be heard.

After working their way through the streets of Oshibana, they finally came upon the museum. The building was truly a master piece. Across the front view, several marble columns had been placed to hold up the roof, which was etched with a depiction of animals in ferocious and graceful positions. The siding of the large front steps adorned with a set of lions standing on all fours and the head were positioned in a way where they watched you take your first step on the stairs.

The shrubbery was another site. From the stairs, several rose bushes of multiple colors hugged the base tightly. As the bushes reach the back, it switched to trees, beautiful sakura trees in full bloom. The larger ones had petals flowing off into the wind, and landing on the steps. Making the whole front like a picturesque dream.

"Well, dat is something." Delnare said, taken into awe by the museum.

"Tch!" Luna exclaimed. "It's just a glorified storage house. Why do you need to decorate a building for useless crap?"

"Nya~!" Sele exclaimed. "Luna, they have all sorts of interesting things. Weapons, paintings, statues, fossils..." As Sele continued, Luna slowly fell asleep standing up. Little white Z's flew up from her mouth as she snored. Then, she fell back, with Sele still on her back. Luna hit the ground with a thud, and Sele made a 'Gak!' sound and went white eyed.

Seth looked over the spectacle and sighed.

"This is perfect. Were just steps away from our mission, and Sele try's to bore us all to sleep." He lookes to Luna. "And, then some..."

"Gah! So,...its my fault that Luna...guh...fell on me?" Sele said as she struggled under Luna.

"You know what she's like." Seth then pulled Sele out from under Luna. The little lime-green Exceed climbed onto Seth's shoulder, and let out a big exhale.

"Thought I was going to die." Seth rolled his eyes, and replied.

"Exaggerating."

"I'm tiny, and she weighs like, over two hundred pounds!" Sele retorted.

Just then, Luna jumped up from her bored-to-death nap, and grabbed Sele. Her eyes were sharp and pupil-less, her canines were bared, and heat radiated from her breath as she talked.

"Come again? I have a perfect physique! I weigh at least one-hundred and twenty pounds! Maybe less!" Sele struggled to get away, but couldn't. Then, Delnare came up behind Lune and pried her hands off of Sele's body.

"Calm down, now. We don' need any violence." Sele flew back over, and clung to Seth in fear. Seth then pulled out the mission sheet from his pocket, as Delnare tried to cool off Luna with a fan he pulled out of nowhere.

"Hmmm, says we need to use the back entrance." At that moment, Seth turned and began walking. Delnare was right behind him, as he also had to drag and fan a steaming Luna at the same time. But, Delnare kept a small smile the entire time.

As they came around the back, they truly realized how beautiful the front of the museum was, because the back was absolutely disgusting. It was nothing but stray cats, puddles of mud, and dumpsters filled with trash. The team was shocked, except Luna who had picked herself up, and was fanning herself.

"This is what a storage house needs, a good number of trash bins to get rid of the useless junk." Luna commented. Seth was dulled eyed, as he spoke calmly.

"When we talk to the client, please be silent." Delnare could only give a small nervous laugh, while he sweated it out from the sidelines.

Seth scanned the area for an entrance. After about a second, he saw a door at the end of the building. The group walked down the wall of the building, and once they were there Seth held out his hand for the knob. Then, someone came around the corner, and reached for the knob as well. Seth looked up to see a man around his own age, with sharp black eyes and rose-colored spiked hair.

He wore a black waist coat, with a gold trim and a silver belt. He only had one sleeve on his left arm, while his right arm was fully exposed. Around his neck, he had a white scarf, with a scale pattern. Below his waist, he wore white knee-high trousers, with black bands tied at the end. On his feet, he wore black open toed sandals.

Behind him was a blonde with long blonde hair, with two pigtails tied at the side with blue ribbons, and brown eyes. Over her curvaceous body, she wore a white tank top, with a gold lining and a blue heart right at her chest. Over that she had on a light blue vest, also with a gold lining. On her arms she had arm-warmers, with a white frill at the end, and black ribbons tied up right at the middle of her bicep. Below her waist, she had on a dark blue skirt, with a slight opening on the side, and a white belt that held a brown holder of some sort. On her legs, she had on thigh-high dark blue boots.

Standing below them both, was a blue Exceed. His ears were pointed, and his abdomen was white as was the tip of his tail. And, tied to his neck, was a green satchel.

All of them had one thing in common. Each one of them had a fairy symbol on them. The pink-haired one had a red fairy on his right shoulder, the blonde had a pink fairy on the back of her right hand, and the Exceed had a green one on its back.

Seth raised and eyebrow.

_'Fairy Tail.'_ He thought. _'Let's see were this goes.'_ Seth pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his head with it. Then, he gave a slight smile, and said.

"Sorry bout that, man. Almost walked right into each other." The pinkette crossed his arms, and gave a toothy grin, which revealed some rather sharp canines.

"Hey, it's no problem! But, I was kinda being pushed by Lucy. So, not really my fault." The blonde got an angry look at this.

"I had to! You kept asking for food, when we have a mission to do!" Seth slightly looked back at Luna in response to this comment, which she returned by giving a 'Bite Me' look.

"Well, no need for hostility." Seth said. Delnare nodded and added.

"Yes, let us be happy." The blue Exceed looked at and Delnare, and said.

"I am Happy." Delnare blinked and replied.

"I am also happy." The blue Exceed started to get annoyed.

"No, I am Happy!" Delnare was puzzled.

"But, I too a...mumph!" Seth covered up Delnare's mouth with his hand. He was looking down, and his eye's closed, which added to the annoyed look he had.

"I couldn't take that anymore." He said. To which, Sele added.

"Nya~." Seth removed his hand, and cleared his throat.

"Lets just begin introductions. I am Seth Crolot. This little green thing on my shoulder is Sele."

"Nya~!" Sele responded.

"The lady is Luna Lust."

"Hey! Good to meet you!" Luna said in a cheery tone. As if the entire ordeal before had never happened.

"Lust?" The pink-haired one question.

"Nice name." The blonde said with a sneaky face. Luna let a sweat drop fell, and replied.

"Th...thank you."

"Last, our cheery friend, Delnare Sake." Delnare put on a smile, and raised his hand in a small wave.

"Hello, let us all be happy." Once again, the blue Exceed became annoyed.

"I am Happy!" Delnare was about to respond, but Seth covered his mouth again.

"No more. Please." Seth released Delnare's mouth, and turned to show his guild insignia. As did Luna, Delnare, and Sele.

"We are from Phoenix Eye. The guild located in the humble town of Mille." The three nodded to this, and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" The pink-haired one said.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde said. Then, the Exceed flew up to shoulder height, and said.

"And, I am Happy. Aye, sir!" Delnare, once again, was about to comment, but this time Luna held her hand on Delnare's mouth. Which, unfortunately was burning hot.

"And, we are from Fairy Tail!" Naatsu exclaimed, with pride, which Seth found incredibly respectable.

"Impressive. So," Seth began. "You are the Salamander? What brings such a mighty wizard to Oshibana?" Natsu got a more serious look, and scratched his head.

"Eeeh, we can't exactly say. Client confidentiality." Seth raised an eyebrow to this.

"So, you are on a mission. Tell me, does it have to do with the museum?" He asked. Natsu jumped back at this.

"How did you know that!" Happy then pointed his paw accusingly at Seth and exclaimed.

"He's trying to mess with our mission!"

"What the-I am not!" Seth retorted. Then, Lucy got between them, and shook her hands.

"I..I'm sure thats not what's happening." As this was happening, Luna started to connect the dots that Seth was outlining, while she still held a burning hand to Delnare's mouth. Who was now starting to cry waterfalls from his eyes, which were uncannily, and quite ironically, smiling.

"Wait, is this what Xero was trying to..." Just then, the door opened and slammed right into Seth's face.

Standing in the door way was a man with white hair receding from his forehead, dark eyes, and a thick mustache. He wore a black dress suit. Under it he had on a gray vest buttoned with gold buttons, and tiny strings to latch onto the buttons. He also wore white gloves, most likely for the purpose of handling museum pieces. On his feet, he had on black loafers, with black dress socks.

The man looked over Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, and asked.

"What guild are you from?" Natsu the answered.

"Fairy Tail, but..."

"Then, come inside." The man interrupted. "We need to discuss this quickly." Before he could say another word, Seth grabbed the door, and swung it away. Revealing team Feather Serpent, with Seth having a giant red mark on his face from the door slam.

The man stepped back a bit. Startled by Seth's quick actions, the man hesitantly asked.

"Who are you?"

"We are Phoenix Eye! You criminal!" The curator was brought back severly by this accusation.

"Criminal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wh..what does that mean!" Lucy asked. Then, Happy flew in front of them all, and said.

"It's obvious." Then, he pointed a paw at the curator. "He stole the armor himself!"

"What!" The curator asked. Completely outraged by the accusation. Luna then nodded in approval, and began to explain.

"It makes perfect sense. He stole the armor under cover of night. He could easily get past security being that he does work here. He planted evidence to make it look like someone else committed the crime. His ultimate goal: Hide the armor, where no one could find it, and cash in on the insurance money!" Happy then appeared in front of Luna with an magnifying glass over his eye.

"Aye, sir!" He exclaimed.

"Where do you get that!" Lucy asked, with a bugged eyed face.

Seth sighed, and made an annoyed face.

"Its not that at all. And, I told you to be silent, Luna." Luna scowled at this.

"Bite me." She said. Seth sighed one more time, and looked at the curator.

"Whats has happened here, is that this man has double dipped." Luna got a dull face, and let her head droop. Natsu gained a puzzled expression, and scratched the back of his head.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked. Mirroring the puzzled Natsu.

"I think he put a chip in some dip twice." Natsu answered. As Luna shrugged and nodded her head in recognition of Natsu's comment.

"Were not talking about a chip!" Lucy replied. Seth rolled his eyes, and continued talking.

"Double dipping is when a person sends the same mission, to two or more guilds. Hoping to get a quicker response, but, a mission can only be sent to one guild. So, this act is illegal. The maximum punishment is a fine of 500,000 jewels to each guild that had the mission sent to them, or a prison sentencing. Isn't that right, Mr. Curator?" The curator was sweating bullets. Looking from one team to the next, as he tried to explain himself.

"W..well...you...aaah...see..." Seth held up a hand to stop.

"Save it. Lucky for you I'm in desperate need of some money. So, just tell us what happened and..."

"Wait a minute!" Natsu interrupted. "Were here for the mission, too!" Seth turned to Natsu and replied.

"So are we. Hmmmmm, how about you get the payout fee."

"I can't pay that!" The curator exclaimed.

"Shut up." Seth snapped.

"No deal!" Lucy protested. "Were not losing out on 300,000 jewels!" Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you take the payout!" Then, Seth grabbed Natsu by the collar, with a freaked out and scared expression.

"Cause, I'm in deep Hell, man. I screwed up a mission. I haven't gotten payed decently in months. And, my master is insane! Have you ever looked down the blade of a pissed off redhead?" He said in a panic that could rival that of Natsu, when confronting a redhead of his own.

"He's obviously never met Erza..." Lucy said, with a small sweat drop as her head hung in defeat. Seth let go of Natsu, and composed himself.

"Well, I'm not giving up on the cash." He said. Then, Luna cleared her throat, and Delnare made a painful moan, with Luna's simmering hand still over his mouth. "I mean, WE are not giving up on the cash."

"Neither are we!" Natsu responded. Seth thought for a moment, and turned to the curator.

"Hey, law breaker." He said. The man turned to face Seth. "How about this? Who ever retrieves the armor gets the 800,000. The other gets the 500,000 payout."

"But, I can't..." The curator tried to say, but Seth held up a hand to stop him.

"Be quiet. We could go straight to the authorities, and you would never see the armor again. So, these are your choices. Either prepare to pay 1,300,000 jewels or be arrested and probably thrown in jail for three to six years." The curator nervously looked between the two teams. He contemplated his situation seriously, but eventually gave in.

"Fine." He said. "I'll have it your way." Seth nodded to this.

"Good. Now, leave." The curator did as he was told, and closed the door. As he did, Seth turned to Team Natsu.

"Well," He began. "Seems we have a competition. Both will get payed, but one will get a bigger sum." Then, he reached his hand out to him. "Good hunting." Natsu gave a fierce grin, and gripped Seth's hand.

"Same to you!" He said. Then, Seth and Luna ran off, and Natsu, Lucy, and Happy ran in the other direction. But, Delnare stayed in place, with an awkward smile and red lips. Sele floated next to his head, and asked.

"Nya~. Delnare, are you okay." For a second, he just stood there. Then, he began to tremble. Suddenly, he let out a scream, but by some miracle kept a smile.

"Aaaaaaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Still happy!" Then, he ran like crazy to find something to extinguish the heat from his lips.

Sele quickly chased after him, with her nervous demeanor active.

"Nya~! Delnare! Wait!"

**Eastern Oshibana:**

Seth walked down the streets mumbling to himself in frustration.

"Damn, Luna. Can't keep her stomach under control for a freaking second. And, I have no idea where Delnare and Sele are. Look's like it's up to me to get the prize." Then, he stopped walking. He stood there in complete silence as people walked past him, without giving a second look. "If only had an idea of where to start." He finally said.

Then, he saw a girl around his age acting oddly.

Her hair was black and her eyes were light brown. Her hair was tied into two Chinese buns on top, and little strands peaked out from under the red ribbons holding them in position. She wore a black Chinese dress, with a white trim, a white circle over her chest, and little white ties holding it together going over her right breast. The hem on her left thigh was high and almost reached her waist, but it left everything covered by the grace of God. On her feet, she had on black heels, pierced to her ears, were pearl earrings, and, on her left wrist, were three golden bangles.

The girl was looking over an array of papers, while walking down the street pumping into people left and right. Seth thought it was odd for someone to be studying out in the open like that.

_'Hmmm,'_ He thought to himself. _'This could be nothing. But, I'm desperate.'_ He sighed, and casually walked over to the young woman.

"Excuse me!" He said, trying to get the girl's attention. "It's not very safe to read and walk. That's how accidents happen." After hearing this, the girl realized that it was her he was talking to. She eyed her nervously, then said.

"Well, I really need to be somewhere, and I had no time to read." Seth looked at the papers, and replied.

"That looks like a lot. Why don't you let me carry the ones you are done with. I'm sure it would make things easier." Then, he held out his hands to take them, but the girl quickly pulled them away. Seth looked at her in confusion. "I'm just trying to help, uuuuh..."

"My name is Mai Ling." She said, finishing his sentence. "And, I'm perfectly fine." Then, she moved around him, trying to walk away. Seth held out his hand to grab the papers, but all it did was cause her to drop them.

Both got on the ground to pick them up, but Mai Ling was taking them all up before Seth could even touch one. Then, he quickly snagged a little pamphlet on the museum. Mai Ling looked terrified as Seth opened and read it. Then, he smiled.

"Well, well, well." He said, then showed the section about the armor that was stolen, with the armor's picture circled in red ink. "What is this?" Mai Ling gulped, and said.

"You see, uuuum...uuuuuuh..." Seth's smile was removed, and he responded.

"Listen, just tell me where the armor is." The two held an intense gaze for about a minute. Then, Mai Ling finger poked Seth in his both his eyes, which caused him to fall back as he covered his eyes with tears spurting out.

"Damn! Ooow! That hurt!" He exclaimed. As he did, Mai Ling gathered all of the papers, and booked it. Seth recomposed himself, and gave chase after her...

**Western Oshibana:**

While Seth ran after the suspect, Lucy walked down the streets with a sad expression.

"Jeez. Why can't Natsu focus? When he's full, Natsu gets it done. When he's hungry, Natsu's stomach takes over. And, Happy went right along with him. I mean..." Her rant was cut off by the sight of Delnare pouring, not drinking, water onto his red lips. While he did this, Sele was handing over their last bag of jewels to a street vendor.

"Nya." The green Exceed said. "Thank you for the water."

"No problem." The vendor said, then went back to business. Lucy walked over, and looked at Delnare.

"Hey, you're Delnare, right?" She asked, but Delnare could only gargle from the constant pouring. Sele flew up to Lucy, and said.

"Nya. Yes it is, and I'm Sele. Sorry he can't talk. Luna burnt his mouth bad, when she covered his mouth. You're Lucy, correct?" Lucy gave a short laugh, and nodded.

"Yes, I am. And, I could see why she did. I get that he wanted us to be happy, but why did he push it with Happy?" Sele flew over to Delnare, and motioned her arms toward him. As if she was presenting him.

"Because, he is Delnare Sake. The self proclaimed, 'Warrior of Happiness'!" Delnare then showed a peace sign. Lucy sweat dropped at this.

"Is that so." Then, a cart knocked into Lucy, causing her to fall on top of Sele. She got on her hands and knees, and rubbed her head.

"Ow. What was that?"

"Nya~..." Lucy heard from below her. Then, she looked down to see Sele completely wiped out, with swirly eyes.

"Waaaah! Sele, are you okay!" Lucy, exclaimed.

"Oh no! Is the little green okay?" Lucy looked up, and saw a girl around their age, with gray hair and blue eyes. Her hair, which you could not tell was short or long because of a hood, had three spiked bangs spread over her face from the right to the left. The the right one was dyed green, the middle one was dyed yellow, and the left one was dyed burgundy.

She wore an Eskimo-like outfit that was colored a light gray, and the trim was a darker gray fur. The hood was lined with the fur, which went down the button lining of the top. It was brought together with little ropes, and puff balls of fur. The sleeve hem was fur, and on her hand were heavy gray mittens. Below her waist, she wore a skirt of the similar design, but a strip of fur went from the top left to the bottom right. This point was where the skirts moved, allowing for movable actions. The hem ended right at the middle of her thigh. On her feet, she wore heavy gray boots, with two little gray puff balls at the top of each, that only went to mid calve.

Lucy smiled up at the Eskimo girl, and said.

"Yeah, I just got hit, and fell on her. She'll be fine. I think." Saying the last part while looking at Sele nervously. The heavy clothed girl wiped her brow, and said.

"Phew! I was really sweating there for a second." Lucy let a sweat drop fall from her forehead.

"And, you weren't before?" Then, she looked behind her, and saw the cart, with a curtain over its contents, that hit her. "Oh! So, you were the one who hit me." The woman laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. My name is Laramie by the way." Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I am Lucy." She then got up, and looked down. She saw something that must have fallen from the cart. Lucy walked over to pick it up. To which Laramie protested, with her hands waving like crazy.

"No, no! I can handle that!" But, Lucy still picked the object up. It was a black helmet, with a golden lining and a white mane. Lucy turned to Laramie and asked.

"What is this?" Laramie laughed nervously.

"My lunch."

"How can this be lunch!" Lucy asked, with another bug-eyed expression. Then, Sele came to.

"Nya~." She said, as she got up. "That was crazy. Lucy, you got to...AAAAGH!" She freaked out at the last second, and her eyes went completely white.

"Agh! What is it Sele!" Lucy responded. Sele, terrified, squished her hands to her cheeks.

"You're holding a head!"

"This is not a head!" Lucy said, while holding the helmet towards Sele, which only caused Sele to fly around frantically in circles.

"Keep that away from me psycho!"

"I am not a psycho!" Lucy retorted. Then, Delnare finished soothing his lips, which still bared a smile, stood up, and pointed at the helmet.

"That's the helmet to the stolen armor." He said. Lucy looked at Delnare, then back at the helm blinking, before gaping her eyes wildly and huger than ever before.

"Then, that means..."

"That criminal curator hired another guild!" Sele said. Still freaking from the decapitation scare.

"That's not it!" Lucy exclaimed. Delnare then plucked Sele from the air, and held her by her dress, while her arms flailed wildly.

"It means we have our criminal, Sele. So, be happy." Laramie laughed even more nervously and backed away slowly as Lucy and Delnare gave her some serious looks.

"Now, now..."

**Central Oshibana:**

Natsu, Luna, and Happy had themselves pressed against the glass of a restaurant, with their eyes white and drooping, as they watch food being served.

"So~ hungry!" Natsu said, with a hint of pain.

"Aye, sir..." Happy said, pathetically.

"I can taste the heat!" Luna said, as she watched steaming soup go by. Then, all of their stomachs growled at once, and they looked up at the sky all at once and exclaimed in unison.

"WHY~!"

* * *

There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy! And, have a Happy Fourth of July! Don't blow your fingers off.


	6. Oshibana Rumble

**A/N:** Warning: This being released without a Beta. When the beta gets back it will be revised. So, keep on the alert.

* * *

**Sele:** _Nya~! Last time on Phoenix Eye, we arrived at Oshibana ready to take on a mission, but it turns out the client hired a Fairy Tail team. They were nice, but we argued over the payout. Seth turned the entire mission into a challenge for the bigger payout. Once we split up, Seth ran into Mai Ling, a girl who is now a suspect. And, Lucy, Delnare, and I discovered Laramie, another suspect. Now we're all prepared to fight, but Luna, Natsu, and Happy are more interested with their stomachs!_

* * *

**Western Oshibana:**

Delnare and Lucy stood in front of Laramie, and ready to attack. Laramie herself was just waving her hands, and trying to get them to calm down. Though, with her as the thief, that was not going to be happening any time soon.

"P-please," Laramie said, while waving her hands in denial. "It wasnt me. I was, uuuuh, walking down the street, and I saw the cart. When I saw the armor, I liked how it looked. So, I took it."

"You're still a thief by those conditions!" Lucy exclaimed. Laramie then began to laugh nervously. Then, Delnare, with his cheery smile, said.

"Let's just be happy that we have our thief, Lucy-san."

"That's true." Sele said, with her dress still in Delnare's hand. "But~, could you let me go already~!?" Then, she started flailing her arms and legs all over the place. Delnare responded with a nervous smile, and dropped her on the ground.

"Sorry, Sele." The little Exceed dusted herself off, and pointed at Laramie.

"Never mind, just get the armor. Then, we'll turn Lucy in for decapitation."

"I still didn't do that!" Lucy retorted.

Delnare charged, and morphed his his forearm into a bearded ax. He jumped into the air, and forcfully brought the ax down. All with a smiling face, but before he could make contact Laramie created a yellow magic circle, and exclaimed.

"Weather: Blow, Blow, Blow!" Then, a huge gust of wind was created, and slammed into Delnare, which caused him to go flying backwards into a fruit stand. Chunks of smashed fruit flew everywhere and painted everyone that was near the stand in fruit juice. Once that had happened, civilians started running away in fear of being caught up in a magic fight.

Delnare then began to pick himself up, with fruit chunks covering him and a watermelon rind on top of his fedora. But, he still had a smile.

"Still alive. Still happy." He said, as he took the rind off, and brushed the mush off of him.

"What the Hell was that!?" A wide-eyed Sele asked.

"I think it's weather magic." Lucy said, with a serious face.

"That's right!" Laramie said, Still acting like an airhead for no good reason. "I can do anything with the weather!"

"Is that why you wear those heavy clothes? So, you're not freezing in the cold weather." Lucy asked, but Laramie just looked at her with an odd smile.

"No! That's just because they make me look super cute~!" She said, and did a little spin, which caused her skirt to flap about, and give everyone a look at her blue panties.

"Will you cover up!?" Lucy exclaimed, while looking away with a awkward face. Laramie stopped, looked right at Lucy, and pointed a finger through her glove.

"You better not get in my way. Or, you will have the weather against you." Lucy then pulled out a golden key, with an ax shaped end and the zodiac symbol for Taurus on it, and exclaimed.

"Gate of the Bull, Open!" There was huge flash of light, and the sound of a bell was heard. Then, a big white and black humanoid, with a gold ring in his nose, two horns, blue speedos, and a big two sided ax strapped to his back appeared.

At first when you see something like this, you expect to see it baring menacingly down at you. But, what this creature did was way off. With hearts in his eyes, he clasped his hands together, put them to his cheek, and did an awkward shake.

"Moo~! Lucy-san! Your body is amazing today!"

"You say that every time." Lucy said, with an irritated expression and twitching eyebrow.

"Does that mean its just okay sometimes?" Delnare asked, obliviously.

"Or, is it awful at times, too?" Laramie butted in.

"Thanks...," She said blankly, "and you be quiet! You're the thief!" She then, exclaimed. But, Laramie just kept her airhead smile.

"Lucy-san! What do you want me to do!?" Taurus asked, with hearts still in his eyes. Lucy pointed at Laramie, and said.

"Get her, and retrieve the armor!" Taurus looked at Laramie, with a more confident expression. Then, charged.

"Moo~!" He prepared to swing his ax, but Laramie made another magic circle and exclaimed.

"Weather: Hail, Hail, Hail!" The sky over their area grew dark. As Tauras swung his ax, something big rained down from the sky and hit the ax. Causing it to go off course, and dig into the ground.

"Moo?" Taurus said. He looked down, and there was a big piece of ice on the ground, and surrounded by smaller pieces, which showed that the ice was much larger before it hit the ax.

"She made it hail!" Lucy exclaimed, with her bug eyed expression.

"Nya~! More where that came from!" Sele shouted. The four of them looked up, and saw a hundreds of hail stones coming down at them.

Sele ran to get under the wreckage of the fruit stand, Taurus double backed to guard Lucy, or more specifically her body, but Delnare was far away from any cover. AS he searched for some defense, a huge hail stine came hurling at him, and Lucy saw and yelled at him.

"DELNARE! LOOK OUT!" Delnare looked up quickly, and saw it just a few feet away from him. He thought fast, and exclaimed.

"Quicksilver Skin!" At that moment, his skin began to morph into a silver form.

When the hail stone hit his head, it smashed into several pieces, and Delnare was unscathed. Delnare blinked a little, before smiling and saying.

"Happy."

**Eastern Oshibana:**

Mai Ling was keeping a good pace, but Seth was still closing in. She rounded a corner sharply, and was out of Seth's sight for a quick second.

'You will not get away from me!' Seth thought, 'I will not be killed by the master!' Seth pushed even harder, and got to the corner that Mai Ling had turned down. But, when he turned, he was met with a pole coming right at him.

He ducked, with a shout, but the bend was so far that he slipped, and landed right on his head. Seth got up from the ground quickly, and jumped back. When he looked to see where the object had come from, he saw Mai Ling standing there with a silver staff in her right hand and forearm, and the papers cradled in her left arm.

"What? You're a kung fu expert?" Seth asked, while rubbing his head. Mai Ling just stared him down, and dashed at him. Seth tried to counter with Crow Talon, but Mai Ling was to fast. Be fore he could blink, Seth had been struck precisely in the center of both his biceps and forearms.

Seth jumped back by the time her onslaught was done, but Mai Ling stood where she attacked him.

"Is that all you got!? A couple of pokes!?" Seth exclaimed. "Well, it's absolutely nothing compared to this. Crow Murder!" Seth stood there waiting for it to happen, but something was wrong. As he slowly looked down, Mai Ling smiled at his discovery. Seth no longer had control of his arms.

Every move he tried to make were useless. Seth felt absolutely nothing. Then, he scowled harshly at Mai Ling.

"What did you do to me!?" Seth barked.

"I stabbed your vital points with a flow of magic. It's a technique known as 'The Soothing Touch'." Mai Ling explained with a smirk, but Seth just looked blankly at her.

"That sounds like a something an old man would pay to have done to him." Mai Ling cut her eyes at him.

"Shut up!" She retorted, "It's derived from a massaging technique that could take the pain away from any move. Just increase the magic of it, and you have the power of paralysis." Saying the last part with a smirk, she pointed the staff at him. "Stay out of my way. This is something I have to do." Seth rolled his eyes, and readied himself for a charge, but his arms just dangled and flopped with the movements.

"And, this is something I have to do." Seth then ran right at Mai Ling. She was caught off guard by this foolish attempt, but she still had time to dodge. Seth would have gone straight into a fruit stand, but he slid on his left heel, did a 180, and stopped himself with the right foot.

Seth slowly looked up at Mai Ling, with fury in his eyes and said,

"Run." In an instant, Mai Ling turn and ran down the street towards the town center, and Seth quickly followed suit, with his arms flailing all over the place.

**Central Oshibana:**

Luna, Natsu, and Happy were sitting on a bench in the center of town, which was a huge circle of street vendors and restaurants with a brick path that branched out to the exiting streets. Everyone looked to be enjoying themselves, except for the just mentioned Dragon Slayers and Exceed. Those three were slumped on the bench, with total hunger and fatigue in their eyes.

"Food~." Happy moaned.

"Heat~." Replied Luna.

"Anything~!" Natsu exclaimed.

At that moment, Mai Ling came running down the street, and past the three. At first they didn't even give it a second thought, but then Seth, with his arms flapping behind him, came into view.

"Stop that girl!" Seth yelled, "She's got my money!"

Luna looked up, and saw him running after Mai Ling. With tired eyes, she asked.

"Seth? What are you talking about?"

"She's the thief! She's our ticket to cash!" Seth yelled at her. Luna quickly stood at attention with a fierce heat in her eyes. Natsu was about to react, but Luna tripped him and caused him to fall on his face. Then, she began to run for Mai Ling.

"This is for the food!" She exclaimed, then dashed with a wave of heat in her wake. She went straight pass Seth, which caused him to spin out of control as she did, and fall on his back. He tried to get back on his feet, but it was at that time Natsu came running up with Happy on his back, stepped on Seth, and left him gasping for air.

Down the street, Natsu had caught up to Luna, and exhaling flames with every breath.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He yelled at Luna. Luna turned her eyes, and replied.

"We're not teammates here! We're competitors! And," Then, she returned her gaze to Mai Ling. " And,that is the prize!" Luna jumped into the air, and spun into a cartwheel and heat began to surge off of her. She halted in air for a second, then went straight for Mai Ling.

"Path of the Searing Dragon!" She yelled. Then, for a second you could see the image of a white dragon, with yellow eyes overlapping Luna's attack.

It was at that moment, Mai Ling looked up to see Luna come crashing down on her. And, when she hit the street, the bricks that paved it were destroyed. Luna kept ripping through the street, with her heat scorching everything in its wake. She kept going like this till a building broke her momentum.

There was dust all over the place, and it was difficult to see if Luna was all right. Once the dust settled, you could see Luna standing in front of a giant crater in the build where she was stopped. She looked up with a wild grin and her eyes slitted, and said.

"That's how a Searing Dragon Slayer does it, Salamander."

**Western Oshibana:**

"D-delnare," Lucy stuttered, "What is that?" Delnare just continued to smile as he explained his new coating.

"My magic is the control of the mercury, or quicksilver, within my body. For some it's a highly toxic metal. For me, it's effects are not a concern. So, I can ingest an abnormal amount of mercury, and focus it." After that, Delnare turned to Laramie, who was twirling around in the hail stones.

"Excuse me." Delnare said, "Could you please pay attention to the fight?" Laramie stopped her twirling, and then squeled when she saw Delnare.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You look so pretty!" Delnare gained an embarrassed expression, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...I...heh..."

"This is not the time to be getting flattered!" Lucy yelled.

"Moo~! Lucy, your body looks great from this angle!" Taurus butted in, while still blocking hale stones with his ax.

"Not the time!" She retorted.

At that moment, Delnare snapped back into attention, and charged Laramie with his quicksilver covered fist. But, Laramie acted quickly, and made another magic circle.

"Weather: Blow, Blow, Blow!" She said. Once again, the wind blew with a fury, but Delnare was thrown back like last time, but the weight of his metallic skin was keeping him grounded. Although a bit slower, he was still moving forward to strike Laramie.

"Weather: Blow, Blow, Blow!" She said again, and the wind blew harder and more ferociously. Taurus himself was being blown back. He slammed his ax into the ground, and was hanging on to it, but not as tight as he was holding onto Lucy by her waist.

"Protect the body!" He exclaimed.

"Does it ever end?" She asked with a face of failure.

Delnare was two feet from Laramie, with the wind trying it's hardest to knock him away, but with no avail. He raised his fist to strike, and for the first time that day Laramie was scared. Then, just as Delnare began to to move his fist down, he stopped moving all together.

Laramie blinked a few times at the fist in front of her, then turned her head slowly to see Delnare's face, which continued to hold a smile in it's halted state. Lucy stared as well, but was the only one to speak.

"Uh...Delnare?" She asked.

Then, Sele burst from the wreckage she was hiding under, and asked,

"Delnare! Are you doooo...NYA~!" Screaming out the last part, Sele began to bury herself again.

"Sele wait!" Lucy called, "What's with Delnare!?" Sele turned around, while huddled against some wood, and replied,

"Delnare is made of mercury right now, which is highly sensitive to temperature. If it's too hot, he melts! If it's too cold, he solidifies!" Once she was done, the little green Exceed dived back into her tiny blockade.

Lucy thought for a second on how to get Delnare to move, then it hit her.

_'What do I always use in the cold. Or, who?'_ She raised Taurus' key into the air, and exclaimed.

"Taurus, return!" In an instant Taurus vanished and Lucy was left to dodge the stones herself. While she danced and yelped, Lucy pulled out a silver key, with a clock face handle, and exlcaimed.

"Gate of the Clock, Open!" In another flash of light, and the sound of a bell ringing again, a big brown grandfather clock, with small arms and legs appeared. His face was where the clock face would be, and he had a thin mustache.

"Yes, Lucy-san?" The clock asked in dull voice. Lucy pointed at the unmoving Delnare, and said.

"Put him inside of you, Horologium." Horologium turned to Delnare, and replied.

"As you say, Lucy-san." Horologium moved to get Delnare, but Laramie attempted to intercept. She made another magic circle, and exclaimed.

"Weather: Hale, Hale, Hale!" Then, the sky once again began to pour down giant stones of ice. But, Lucy was not phased. She pulled out a black whip, with a little heart tip, and slung it out at the stones. When it extended, it turned into a bright display of stars running through a focused stream of water. As it waved through the air, it smashed all the hale stones in it's path. Turning them into little pebbles.

As Lucy did this, Horologium had gotten Delnare into himself, and waited for him to regain his malleability. Lucy looked to see Delnare, and asked herself,

'How long does it take?' At that moment, Delnare regained movement, and hus face smashed against Horologium's glass door. 'Guess that's my answer.' Lucy thought, with a relieved smile.

Delnare noticed were he was, and began to feel the glass as Horologium spoke for him.

"'I'm happy that I can move again, but what is this', he says." Horologium said, with his dull monotonic voice.

"It's okay Delnare," Lucy reassured. "You're just in Horologium. It's to cold out here for you." Delnare gave her a wide smile, and Horologium replied.

"'Ah, well, thank you for helping me Lucy-san', he says." Lucy nodded to that, and turned to face Laramie, who had just sent another wave of hale stones.

As Lucy swept her whip across the raining stones, Delnare was thinking of a way to help from inside Horologium. He swept the area looking for something that the spirit could use, and then he saw several pieces of candy that had been over turned from a vendor's cart by the battle. Delnare began to give instructions to Horologium, and he obliged.

Horologium jogged over to the candy, picked up a piece, and licked it. He then turned to Laramie, and carefully took aim to throw the now stick piece of candy. Once his shot was good, he threw it with all his might, and the candy hit it's target. Right at the backside of Laramie's puffy jacket. At that moment, Horologium turned to the wreckage that Sele had taken refuge under, and said,

"Sele, look. There is a piece of candy stuck to the weather mage, he says." Then, Sele burst from pile of wood violently. Causing little fragments to go flying in every direction.

Sele slowly began to walk towards Laramie, but she was different. Her eyes were void of life, she was silent, and showed no signs of her usual anxiety. No, this Sele was almost deathly. The tiny Exceed stood up behind Laramie, who looked back and said,

"Aw~! How are you little green?" That's when Sele snapped. She opened her jaw up wide, bared her teeth, jumped up, and bit right where the piece of candy was stuck. Laramie's jacket may have been thick, but that still couldn't stop the teeth from digging past her and getting to her skin.

Laramie had released her magic, began to well up, then burst into a wave of tears. She began running around to try and shake Sele off, but she was hanging on for dear life. Lucy watched the ordeal with a nervous twitch, and asked.

"What is going on here!?" Then, Delnare, who had stepped out of Horologium after the temperature began to rise, walked up behind her and replied.

"That's Sele." Lucy continued to watch Laramie run around and around, while Delnare went into a better explanation. "You see, the best way to describe Sele right now is that she is a 'Sugar-holic'." Lucy looked at him with a face of confusion and disbelief, which made Delnare respond with a nervous smile. "Ever since Sele was three, she has loved all things sweet. But, one day Luna tried to sneak a piece of chocolate away from her, and Sele went insane. It took both Seth and I to keep her from scratching off Luna's face." Once he finished, Laramie went running right in between them, but that didn't halt the conversation.

"So, Sele will basically kill her, if she doesn't get candy." Lucy asked, with a sweatdrop going down her brow. Delnare nodded and smiled, but then realized her point.

"Guess we should stop her." He said, with a nervous smile. Delnare turned to the frantic Laramie, and called out to Sele. "Hey! Sele! There's even more candy over there!" And, he pointed to the pile where he gotten the piece that was stuck to Laramie.

Without even hesitating, Sele detached herself from Laramie and ran for the pile. When she got there, Sele began to devour every last piece with a fury in her eyes.

"That's unhealthy." Lucy said, with her head hung in defeat. Delnare could only laugh nervously at the spectacle.

But, while they observed Sele, Laramie had gotten back to the cart that carried the armor and booked it out of there. It wasn't until she was down the street that Delnare and Lucy noticed. The two quickly gave chase, but Delnare turned back to grab Sele, who tried with all her might to get out and back to the candy.

**Eastern Oshibana:**

"And, what's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu exclaimed, after hearing her Searing Dragon Slayer comment. Luna smirked and replied.

"It means my Dragon Slayer style is the best. Your little flames can't compete." Natsu, with a fierce look, gripped his fist and flame appeared around it.

"Don't put down my flames. All you have is heat. What's so special about that?" He said. Luna then began to radiate with blistering heat, and pointed her left finger at Natsu.

"Heat is one the primary energies. I can even remove the heat from your flame." Luna began to breath in deep, and eat all heat that was around her. Causing a cold to set in. Once the absorption met Natsu's flame, the heat from it began to go down, and then the flame went out entirely. Natsu became enraged, and flames were burning all over him.

"Hey! That was my flame!" Luna licked her lips with a sense of satisfaction, and replied.

"Wow! Never had heat from another Dragon Slayer. Delicious."

"Glad you liked it! Cause now I'm all fired up!" Then, Natsu charged at Luna, which Luna met. As Natsu ran at her, Happy jumped off.

"I'm gonna go find Seth." Neither payed attention as they kept running towards each other.

"Can't stand the heat!? Better get running!" She exclaimed.

Natsu built fire into his hands, and began to flail them around wildly into ropes of fire.

"Wings of the Flame Dragon!" He exclaimed. Luna built a massive amount of heat into her left arm, until it resembled a dragons head.

"Clash of the Searing Dragon!" The two sent out there attack, which smashed together in a huge spectacle of white heat and red flames. The shock wave lit almost everything on fire. And, if it didn't, it made it black as coal. The center of it all was lit a blaze so well that the two Dragon Slayers didn't cast a shadow in any direction. They just stared each other down, with their eyes slit. Like that of a dragon.

Then, out of nowhere, Happy was flung right into Natsu's back, and caused him to fall on his face.

"Aye~..." Happy said pathetically as his spirit tried to leave through his mouth. Natsu stood up and looked back to see who had thrown the blue Exceed.

Walking through the flames, Seth emerged with from them with his dark purple aura radiating around him. His arms were obviously healed as he was cracking his knuckles. His look was fierce, and his pupil had shrunken back, which caused the dark yellow iris to look fearsome.

"I try my best to do my job. But, when I have idiots messing things up, it all falls apart." He said, and his gaze loomed over to Luna. "Luna, sister, master told us we have to bring something in or we will face the consequences. But, you let the culprit get away."

"But..."

"Do you see her!?" Seth interupted quickly, then looked at Natsu. "Normally I would pardon her for her actions. But, she can't create flames. Now can she?"

"She..."

"Don't play that game! I'm tired of it! I'm the only one with any sense, and it's time to teach you all a lesson." Seth created his magic circle, and exclaimed, "Crow Murder!" From the circle, thirteen bolts of his purple aura shot at the two Dragon Slayers. Eight slammed into Luna, and sent her flying through the flames. The other seven hit Natsu dead on. But, the Salamander stood his ground, and looked at Seth with a fierce grin.

"Oh!? So, you want to play!" His fists became engulfed in flames, then he charged with his left hist raised. "Iron Fist of the Flame Dragon!" Seth raised his right hand, and his aura formed into a four-pronged claw around it.

"Fearsome Claw of the Crow!" He exclaimed. Then, he himself charged and caught Natsu's fist. He countered by uppercutting with his other flaming fist, but Seth formed another claw with his left hand and caught that attack as well. The two were locked in a death stare, with their beastly eyes. Then, Luna burst through the flames, with the most furious expression imaginable.

"Seth!" She roared, but Seth kept staring at Natsu and replied.

"Wings of the Crow." Then, his aura formed wings on his back, and the left one swatted Luna away.

Seth struggled to keep a hold of Natsu, but his gripped loosened, and the two leaped away from each other. As they stared at each other, before each of their faces a magic circle was formed. Seth's was his usually purple circle with a crow like image in the center. Natsu's was a red magic circle with a dragon-like image in the center.

"Roar..." Natsu said as he breathed in deep.

"Call..." Seth said as he breathed in his aura.

"...of the Flame Dragon!"

"...of the Crow!"

The two exclaimed furiously. Natsu released his breath, and exhaled through the magic circle which created a torrent of flames shooting at Seth. Seth released a his breath into his magic circle, and it created a giant beam with aura feathers flying off of it. The two blasts collided and a wave of pure blinding energy swept through the radius between Seth and Natsu. Two were knocked back forcefully when the wave reached them, and hit the ground hard.

The surrounding buildings were almost demolished. Walls crumbling, windows broken, and any stands near it were smashed to pieces.

After the dust settled, Luna picked herself up and rubbed her temple.

"Damn! I'm going to kill you Seth!" She exclaimed. Then, she saw the status of her surroundings. "Well, looks like someone beat me to it." Seth popped out from beneath some rubble as if in response to her comment. He shook the dust off him, and his eyes had returned to normal.

"Shut up, Luna." He said with a growl. Then, Natsu rose from under a plank of wood, and his eyes had returned to normal as well.

"Guh! That was crazy." He said.

"Hold!" Someone exclaimed. The three of them looked to see ten Rune Knights clad in their usual white armor standing before them. Seth scratched the back of his head, and said.

"What do you want?" A tall and burly looking knight stepped forward, and looked Seth in the eye.

"The three of you are under arrest."

"For what!?" Luna replied.

"For destruction of public property!" The knight retorted. Then, the three of them looked around to see the destruction they had caused. It wasn't pretty.

Seth turned back to the group of knights, and said.

"All I have to say is..." Then, Seth grew his aura wings and hit a boulder with the left one. Which caused the massive rock to fly straight at the group of knights. "Run!" Seth yelled to the Dragon Slayers, and the three of them made tracks. When the knights had gotten their barrings back, they looked to see that their suspects had run off.

"AGH! Find them!" The burly knight yelled. In response to his command, the group quickly dispersed in search of the wizards.

**Alley:**

Seth, Natsu, and Luna were huddled over themselves gasping for air.

"All...you're...fault...Luna..." Seth said through gasps.

"Bite...me..." Luna replied.

"Left...Happy..." Natsu put in.

"Down here." Came a voice out of nowhere. They all looked down at Luna's left leg, and saw Happy clutched to her.

"Where did you come from?" Luna asked, with her breath back.

"When you guys ran, I just grabbed the closest thing I could."

"If it wasn't a jail type of problem, she would probably..." Then, someone tapped on Seth's shoulder, and he reacted by punching the person in the nose. But, when got a good look, he found out he had decked Delnare. "Oh, sorry bro."

"Ugh~, it's okay. As long as you're happy." Delnare said as he was on the ground.

"Was that necessary!?" A bug-eyed Lucy asked.

"Don't sneak up on me." Seth replied.

"That's to extreme of a response!" Then, a blur of green zipped around them.

"Who gave Sele candy?" Seth asked.

"Ugh~..." Delnare groaned. Seth quickly caught Sele as she tried to zoom past him. Then, he flicked her nose hard, which brought her back to her basket case self. She clutched her nose and whined.

"Nya~! Seth! Why did you do that!?"

"I can't stand it when your sugar high."

"Forget that." Luna started, "We need to find that girl."

"Yeah, the airhead!" Luna replied.

"Airhead?" Natsu stated.

"I'm talking about the girl with the hair buns." Luna said.

"They must be working together!" Sele said. Still in Seth's hand.

"Well," Delnare started as he stood up. "We saw where ours went. Let's just go there."

"Right, and let's avoid busy streets." Seth said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Don't ask blondie." He retorted. Then, they were off.

**Warehouse:**

Laramie and Mai Ling stood before a man standing in the shadows as he shuffled through Mai Ling's papers. His form was indiscernible, but his height was substantial. After a few more minutes, the man flashed a big grin and said.

"Good, good. Well done Mai Ling." Mai Ling smiled, and replied.

"Thank you. Now, the armor." The man looked over to the cart that the armor rested on, and picked up the helmet.

"Yes, well you see," Then, he crushed the helmet into pieces. Create severely stunned expressions on the girls faces. "It's junk. Take care of them." Then, a girl with a brown mohawk and gray eyes appeared behind them. She wore a leather jacket, which reavealed a lot of cleavage, with the sleeves torn off, black lether pants, no shoes, and an earring with a gray jewel dangling from it.

She grinned and raised both of her fists, with the right one having a black Genie lamp on it.

"As you say master." She said, then gray dust began to revolve around her fists.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. And, pre-order Assassin's Creed 3 (Do not own the title) from Gamestop (Do not own the chain). There you can get an amazing DLC mission and a viscious weapon called the Saw-tooth Sword. a forward curved blade with a serrated edge. Wicked!

**Jack:** That's my line!

**Mad:** You haven't shown up yet.


	7. To Era

**AN:** Well, were getting to the good part. The heart of this arc.

* * *

**Sele:** Nya~! Last time on Phoenix Eye. We started fighting with the suspects, but Seth, Luna, and Natsu began fighting with each other. And, Delnare used my candy disability. Mean! Then, Rune Knights came! Master is going to be mad. Then, Mai Ling and Laramie were attacked by some mysterious woman after handing over the armor! What's going on!?

**Warehouse:**

Within the dark void of the inside of the warehouse, you could hear a loud thumping. It had beat to it as well. It would wait three seconds, then beat. Again and again. Then, something heavy busted down the door on a beat. It was Delnare in his Mercury Skin. Holding him was Seth on the right side and Natsu on the left. They obviously had been using him as a battering ram.

"Happy..." Delnare moaned.

"What?" The blue Exceed replied.

"Don't start that again." Seth said, just before he and Natsu dropped him onto the floor and walked in. "Where is the ca-I mean armor?" Then, Luna walked in, while stepping on Delnare as Lucy was helping him up.

"If they ran off with it we're screwed. Master will skin us alive, and feed us to a pissed off Juniper. Hormones have her turned into a raving maniac half the time." She said, and Seth smirked at this.

"If you think that's bad, I think it actually turns on Tras." He replied. Then, the two shared a short laugh.

As the two went through their exchange, Natsu walked into the dark and then tripped over something, and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey, you tripped." Seth said as he landed. Natsu got on his hands, and rubbed his head.

"What did I trip over?" He asked, then everyone looked to the object. It was Mai Ling, with her clothes ripped up, cuts and bruises all over her body, and her hair violently pulled out of her buns. Next to her was Laramie in the same state of being.

"Oh my..." Luna started.

"Not happy." Delnare said, then Seth covered Happy's mouth before he could start. He had gotten tired of hitting Delnare. Then, Sele walked in.

"What happe...WAAAAAAAH~! YOU KILLED THEM! LUCY YOU SICKO! FIRST THE HEAD AND NOW THIS!" Sele began to fly all over the place in a frantic manner, while Lucy dropped her head in defeat.

"I'm not a killer..." She said, with a pleading tone.

**Clinic:**

The two teams had taken the thieves to a local clinic. A free one, thank God. They were all bleed dry on cash.

It was taking awhile for the two girls to get patched up. So, the group was trying to waist time. Seth and Natsu were arm wrestling, while Delnare was holding a mach Psychiatrist office with Lucy and Sele, with Happy was taking notes.

"Now," Delnare started. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Nya~, I want to be Lucy's friend, but she's an insane killer." Sele said, while waving her arm at the blonde.

"I'm not a killer!" Lucy retorted. "You just keep arriving at unfortunate times!" Delnare nodded a few times, then said.

"I see, and why does this make you happy?" Lucy and Sele just looked at him with blank faces, while Happy drew a picture of Lucy and Sele, with his face replacing theirs. That was when the doctor walked out.

"Well, no harm done. Just had pick out some peculiar dust from their wounds, but after that everything was by the book. Perfectly fine. Though, they are a bit shaken up about something. So, only one at a time." They all nodded at the doctor, he returned it, then left to attend other business.

"We need to get info from them." Luna said.

"Someone who can be bad cop and good cop." Lucy added.

"Luna, turn on the bipolar crazy, and get the armor." Seth said. Luna slowly turned to him, and then kicked him in the shin. Causing Seth to fall to the floor in pain.

"How about a happy cop?" Delnare asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied, with a policeman's hat on his head.

"Where did you get that!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, let's send in Seth." Luna said. Everyone just looked at the black clad Animist as he rolled around on the floor clutching his shin. "He has a way with people." Then, she walked over, and picked Seth up. "Get a hold of yourself. You're going in there and getting that cash." Seth grinned, and nodded. He then turned to the door, and walked in.

It wasn't a sight you would want to see. Two girls who before were ready to take on the world, were now in a total state of depression. Added onto that the bandages covering the wounds from various parts of their bodies was a bring down. They covered their arms, legs, and chests. Seth actually felt bad for them. But, he toughened up and walked right up to Mai Ling.

"Okay you..." In that moment, Mai Ling covered her face with her hands and began to weep. "I...uh..."

"Mai was promised the armor for workings some papers." Laramie said, with gloom in her voice. "Mai really needed the armor."

"Why?" Seth asked. Mai Ling wiped tears from her eyes, and said.

"Revenge. A long time ago, when I was a child, my parents ran a small guild. Only twenty or so mages, but we made ends meet. But, then another guild began to push my parents into buying their guild. They refused. So, the guild began blocking any attempts of leaving for missions, or reporting them."

"That's horrible..." Seth muttered.

"Yes, but that's not the worst part. My parents, together, went to fight the guild leader. I watch in anticipation of my mother and father defeating the monster, but in a flash they were both killed. With no masters, and a sword at their throats, the rest of the members sold the guild in that instant. Then, the guild that bought us started to kill everyone." Mai Ling said the last part with sorrow in her voice, and streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. Laramie moved to hug her friend, and Seth took a seat.

"Let me guess." Seth said. "You ran, but they didn't care. Who was going to believe such a wild story from a little girl?" Mai Ling could only nod. "So, you trained, while finding Laramie along the way, and vowed to kill him. But, what was the armor for?"

"We were told that the armor could triple the magical power of any who wore it. They just needed the proper ritual to activate it." Laramie explained.

"So, what happened?" Seth asked. Mai Ling wiped away the tears, and looked at Seth with fury.

"The man who promised the ritual double crossed me, when I gave him the papers he wanted deciphered. Smashed the armor right in front of us, and had his lackey tear us apart." She said, Seth nodded and added.

"And, that's when we found you." Both Mai Ling and Laramie nodded at that notion.

'Damn, no cash. Well, might as well kicked the ass of the guy who cost me.'

"What's the double crossers name?" Seth asked.

"We don't know. He just gave us instructions." Mai Ling answered.

"What was on the papers?"

"It was a combination on a numerical and an alphabetical cipher. It just matches names to areas, and times." Mai Ling explained, but Seth just rolled his eyes.

"That's useful." Then, Mai Ling thought about something.

"There was one thing that stood out. The word 'Era' was there. Maybe, that's where their going." Seth let the idea roam in his mind. Then, he stood up.

"Well, that's good. Something to go on." He said. Seth turned to the door, and began to walk out, but he turned around before he got to it. "What was his name?" Mai Ling looked at him like he was insane. As did Laramie.

"I said I didn't know." Mai Ling replied, but Seth shook his head.

"Not the guy who beat you up. The guy who killed your parents."

"Why do you cared." Mai Ling asked with serious intent.

"So, I can break him. People who have no respect for life have no mercy in my book. That's what an Animist does." Seth said, with a truly sincere smile. Mai Ling looked to the side, and said.

"His name is DeCard." The name struck Seth. Then, he remembered where he heard that in an instant.

"That's the ass master put in jail." Mai Ling and Laramie shot Seth looks of total surprise. The corner of Mai Ling's mouth even twitched into a quick smile. "Yeah, last year Cassandra did this big bust with two other guild masters. DeCard. Cassandra made him cry like a baby. She was given a reward by the Magic Council. Master wouldn't stop bragging about it." Seth made a sly smirk at the image of a gloating Cassandra.

Mai Ling started to cry again, but not of sorrow. She was crying tears of joy. The retribution she desperately desired had come to pass. Laramie hugged her tightly. She felt relieved that in the end she got what she wanted and needed.

"What guild does your master represent. So, I can thank her." Mai Ling said. Seth grinned, and answered.

"Phoenix Eye! The Guild of the Eternally Burning Pride!" With that, Seth exited.

When he came into the waiting room. Everyone was waiting to hear what he had discovered.

"Were going to Era!" Seth exclaimed.

**Phoenix Eye:**

Everyone was relaxing. Bisk was having a beer while talking to Tras, Shizen and his team was having a game of poker, and Cecily was feeling Juniper's baby kick. Then, Xero burst from the back room, with a lacrima orb in hand.

"You're not going to believe this!" He said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Mecca asked, while she sat with the Trine. Xero got onto the stage, and started to mess with the lacrima.

"Not even a full two days, and those three idiots..." Xero couldn't finish. It was so hilarious to him. Then, a full lacrima vision came up from the orb. So, everyone could see. It was a news cast of Team Feather Serpent fighting other mages. The announcer specifically named 'The Salamander'.

"Oh god..." Sandra groaned as she drowned a whole bottle of tequila.

"That's freakin' hilarious!" Daemon exclaimed. Then, half the guild started to laugh. But, that was short lived.

"What's going on?" A woman's voice called. The entire guild looked to see their master, Cassandra. "I said, what's going on?" She repeated, but no one wanted to answer. No one wanted her to loose total control. Then, Sandra got in front of her, and started rambling.

"Well, you see Cass the guild just heard a joke, and ah..." She said, while trying to keep Cassandra out of view of the lacrima vision. After a minute of trying to look past her, Cassandra just pushed Sandra out of the way, and saw Seth fighting with Natsu.

First, there was silence. Then, Cassandra started to breath heavily. That put everyone on edge. Some even started backing up as far as they could. Finally, Cassandra exploded.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" She hollered as red aura was flowing out of her body.

**Oshibana Museum:**

There was a knock at the back entrance, and the curator answered.

"Yes?" He asked.

Before him was a young woman with long scarlet hair and black eyes. She wore a silver piece of armor over her chest, with a golden cross at the left breast, with a red Fairy Tail insignia under it. On her arms she had silver gauntlets, with little wings near the elbows. Below her waist she had a blue skirt, and black boots that reached just before her knees. Her Fairy Tail stamp was blue and on her left arm.

Behind her were two others.

One was a young man with black spikey hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black sweater, and a white open trench coat over it. Below his waist he had baggy dark green pants, with black combat boots. He had a dark blue Fairy Tail stamp on the right side of his chest.

Next to him was small girl in her early teens. She had long blue hair tied into two long ponytails tied up with sky blue wing tipped hairbands, and brown eyes. She wore a light pink kimono, with a black sash at the waist. It had no sleeves, and only reach a little past her waist. On her legs she had black boots that went to her mid calf.

Next to her was a small white Exceed. She wore a yellow sleeveless dress, with a pink tie, and a pink skirt. On her tail was tied a pink bow, and her Fairy Tail stamp was on her back.

"We are from Fairy Tail. I am Erza Scarlet." The curator made a noticeable twitch at the mention of Fairy Tail. Then, the vein on his forehead began to engorge.

"Oh, and why are you plaguing me again?" He asked. This brought Erza off a bit, but she continued.

"We are looking for the team that you hired." Then, the curator made a viscous grin that scared the blue haired girl.

"I see. Well, they failed miserably. I sent them away with no money, and they acted like the asses they are!" That last commented created a scowl on Erza's face. "So, if you find them, tell them I never want to see their faces again! And, if their with the Phoenix Eye team I hired, tell the black haired extortionist that I won't pay his fees, and I will sen a hit man after him if he keeps at it!" Erza breathed deep, then smiled at the curator.

"So, you hired two guilds for one mission?" The curator analyzed his words, while Erza cracked her knuckles.

**Fifteen minutes later – Front of the museum:**

Erza counted all 1,000,000 jewels, then turned to her team.

"That was helpful."

"You beat up a guy, took his money, and left him in a puddle of blood. Good thing Wendy healed him, or murder would be on the future charges."

"He won't call the authorities. He would have to tell them he hired two guilds." The white Exceed explained. Erza nodded and replied,

"Carla is right. Besides, it was our duty to retrieve that money for them."

"What about that Phoenix Eye team?" Wendy asked timidly.

"I got theirs too, right? They were wronged as well."

"This doesn't get us closer to finding Natsu and Lucy." Grey said. Then, a troop of Runes Knights grouped near them.

"Sir, we have word that the two fighting groups got on a train to Era." A big knight nodded, and replied.

"Good. Get the message to our troops in Era."

"Unfortunately sir," The knight began. "all lacrima communications have been interrupted for some reason. We have no way of reaching them except directly." The big knight groaned, then roared.

"Then get someone after them! I want those five on a silver platter!"

"Yes, sir!" The group of knights replied, then ran to follow their orders. Erza smiled and said,

"Were going to Era."

**Train going to Era:**

In a room in the third car, teams Natsu and Feather Serpent were relaxing. Well, at least most of the were. Natsu and Luna were lying in a pathetic and sickly pile on the floor. As they moaned agonizingly, Seth and Delnare ate. Seth, after eating a sweat bun, took some chips and dangled them in front of Luna and said,

"Hey Luna. Don't you want some?" All Luna could do was moan and make heaving noises. "No? Didn't think so." Seth grinned then went back to eating.

"That was a bit mean." Lucy commented. Then, Sele looked up from her chocolate cake, with most of it on her mouth, paws, body...and said,

"They always pick on each other. That's what siblings do, right?"

"Siblings!?" Lucy exclaimed. "But, you all look nothing alike, and he's foreigner." She said the last part, while pointing at Delnare, who just smiled and said,

"Happy?" Which caused Happy to look up from his fish. This time Sele took charge, and stuffed the fish down his mouth. Even nervous Sele can be annoyed too much.

"Our father was a dog." Seth said, with a sly smile. Delnare shook his head, and replied.

"That's not true." Then, he turned to Lucy. "You see were all adopted. Our foster mother is Sandra Arn. Our full names have Arn at the end, but we use our original surnames when we introduce ourselves. But, my entire name is 'Delnare Sake Arn', Seth is 'Seth Crolot Arn', and Luna is 'Luna Lust Arn'."

"That's pretty cool. How did that happen?" Lucy asked.

"I killed a man, and Sandra took pity on me and pinned the crime on someone else." Seth joked.

"Stop, please." Sele said blandly.

"The truth is Lucy," Delnare started. "About each other we have no idea. At times I'll ask my sister and brother, but Seth makes up a stupid joke and Luna stares off into nowhere then walks away. And, I'm not comfortable with my story yet. Sandra is the only one who knows each of us. The most I can tell you is that we just arrived. First Luna, then me, and finally Seth." Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried." She said.

"Nah." Seth said as he opened up another bun. "One day you might know, after we find out. Till, then keep your blonde self on pins and needles." Then, he took a bite, but Sele exclaimed.

"Seth no!" Seth swallowed, and asked.

"What?" Sele took the wrapper he just opened, and showed to Seth. Seth look at it in total horror. On the package was a little cartoon bee, and everyone knows that means... "Honey." Seth then began to choke, and fell to the ground with Natsu and Luna. Adding a third to the sickly heap.

"What just happened!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nya~! Seth has no tolerance for honey. Any taste or smell of it, and he goes down like a Dragon Slayer on transportation." Sele explained. The four them watched the three on the ground moan in pain, and Delnare said,

"I hope he doesn't vomit again."

**Era train station:**

The train came to a roaring stop, and the whistle blew signaling for everyone to get off. Half a second later, Seth and Luna are thrown from the train and onto the hard concrete floor. Luna just barely stands up, and gives a weak smile to Seth.

"Now that's...ugh...payback." She said, but Seth just groaned. "Best part, I'll be good to go in a couple of minutes. You on the other hand are like that for another half hour." At that comment, Delnare was dragging Natsu off the train, followed by Lucy with Sele and Happy behind her.

"What's our first move?" Lucy asked, Delnare was about to speak, but then two grey Excceds jumped into the center of the group. The two were identical. They each had one white spot covering their left eye, and right black tipped ear. One had a mean expression and had small mane around his head, and he wore silver pants, with a gold vest. The other seemed sweet and kind, and wore a purple dress.

"I am the mighty Nagai!" The rough one said, while doing a pose to show off his small biceps.

"I am the spectacular Amai!" The sweet one said, while doing a 'tada' pose.

"And, we are the official Era tour guides!" They said in unison.

"Give us food, and we'll begin." Nagai said, while holding out his right paw.

"We didn't ask for tour." Lucy said blandly.

"But, were hungry." Amai said, then she put on the worlds ultimate kitten face. It could even make Cassandra coo. Lucy clasped her hands together, and her face brightened.

"Oh my God! You're so cute!" Then, Nagai hugged Amai.

"You see," He began. "Me and my sister are very hungry. Please, we need food." This made Delnare do the same as Lucy, and said.

"Oh, we have a couple of buns that Seth was unable to eat left." Seth groaned loudly at this, which Luna interpreted as, 'Don't you dare give away my sweet buns!'.

"Shut up. I'm sure you had enough." Then, he gave him a couple kicks to the stomach, which made Seth do some heaving motions. Delnare took the buns, and handed them to Nagai, who proceeded to rip them open. He handed one to Amai, and the two began to eat. After they finished, they looked at thee group.

"Okay, were to first?" Nagai asked. Then, Luna came up behind Nagai and picked him up.

"Were looking for criminals or something. What's the best place in town for that." She said. Nagai grinned, and replied.

"Follow me." The gray Exceed got out of Luna's grip, and lead the way with Amai. The group followed, with Delnare pulling Seth by his collar.

**Red Wound Pub:**

The group stood before a dirty and mean looking bar. Surrounding it was a group of what looked to be insane killers, thieves, and a washed out celebrity. Who knew what was inside. The group was a little discouraged, and Seth was still having intense stomach pains, but Luna just cracked her knuckles and stepped forward.

"Let me go. This looks like my kind of place." Lucy just awkwardly smiled, and aved her hand in a motion for Luna to go forward.

"Y-yeah...go on. We'll be waiting." Then, Nagai jumped onto Luna's right shoulder, and Amai jumped onto her left.

"Let us go as well. They are my type of people. Rough, tough, and viscous." Nagai said, with a ferocity behind his voice.

"Like I need you, tiny!" Luna growled.

"Come on, Luna. Will be back up, and cheer you on!" Amai said, with glee.

"Oh! You are just too cute~! Okay you can come." Luna said, with total sweetness. Her bi-polarness showing it's head again.

Luna then proceeded to walk into the pub with the twin Exceeds. For a while there was nothing, Delnare had started another psychiatrist office. He had broken through, and gotten Sele and Lucy to make up.

"I'm sorry I called you a killer!" Sele cried as she hugged Lucy.

"It's okay! And, I promise not to yell so much!" Lucy cried as she returned the hug.

"Now, you can be happy." Delnare said, as Happy drew Sele and Lucy hugging on the sidewalk, with chalk, and again with his face instead of theirs. Natsu was teasing Seth with another sweet-bun like Seth did to Luna. That was when a lot of screams, and crashes coming from the bar. Delnare, Natsu, and Lucy reacted quickly and ran in, and left Seth on the ground.

They ran into the building, and saw a group of thugs on the ground, beaten blue, and unconscious. At the bar, Luna was punching a guy in the gut continuously. As she did, Amai cheered her on and Nagai scratched his face.

"I'll ask you one last time!" Luna screamed as she let up the punching. "Have any wizards come into the city looking to cause trouble!?" The guy just groaned. "Fine! Have it your way!" Then, she began to beat him again.

**Era Prison:**

A gray building, consisting of four large towers, a courtyard for minor prisoners, a main facility, and a underground maze of cells for wizards put away for misusing their dangerous powers.

Four people were walking up to the massive prison. The leader was the man from before. You couldn't see him through the long brown cloak, but he was still quite tall. On his left was the brown-haired woman from before as well.

On his right was a man with black hair slicked back into a spike in the back of his head, and his eyes were red and beady. He wore a black suit, with a golden trim along the hem, with a white buttoned shirt underneath, a black tie, and nice black dress shoes. On the middle and ring finger of both his hands, he had on a gold ring, with a blue gem.

Behind the group was a man wearing a kimono, with the top being loose and white and the bottom being blue. He had long brown hair tied into a pony-tail, and his eyes were indiscernible, because he kept them closed. He walked with a long spear in his right hand, and it had a head with a zig-zag like design.

The group got up to the front gate, and the leader held his hand out. Before him, a large blue magic circle appeared, with a keyhole in the center and five like it in its orbit. The cloaked man began to place the smaller circles into the larger one in a distinct pattern. Once he was finished, an unlocking sound was made, and the magic circle disappeared.

"Time for the real chore." The man said as he opened the gate. When the light shined through it, the gate revealed a whole battalion of Rune Knights waiting to strike. "Handle them." Then, his three companions got in front of the leader, and to fighting positions.

**Park:**

The group were sitting on a row of benches. Seth took up a whole one so he could lie down.

"Were to next, shorty?" Luna asked the rough Exceed on her left shoulder.

"Hmmm, we could go to the Leviathan Inn..." Nagai replied.

"Doesn't sound appealing." Sele said, as she and Happy waved a fan at Seth.

"Maybe, we should find a place to stay. It seems like we'll be here a while." Delnare said.

"Where would that be? We spent all our money to get here." Lucy remarked.

"Yeah, we had to steal from Seth's secret stash in his jacket."

"Not that secret, huh?" Natsu joked.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Someone called. Everyone looked to where it had came from, and saw Erza running towards them, with Wendy and Gray in tow.

"Erza?" Lucy responded. "What are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you." She said, as she got to where they were sitting.

"Yeah," Gray started. "She went over board with the Magic Car just to get here."

"Ah, a Magic Car." Delnare commented, then he looked towards Luna. "Remember the last time we used one of those?" All Luna did in response was heave a little. That was when Erza turned to Delnare.

"So, you must be the Phoenix Eye team that got roped into the armor job." She said.

"You are correct, but I wouldn't say roped. We thought we were getting money, but then it got taken away from us. But, were still happy." Delnare replied.

"Not that much really." Lucy said, with a defeated face.

"Well, we appreciate you helping our guild mates, but we can handle this from here. So,.." But, Erza was cut off by Luna standing up to her.

"Listen here red. Were not going anywhere, and here's why." Luna said, and then she proceeded to go into a long rant. While this happened, Seth came to. The first thing he could discern was Erza's scarlet hair, which made Seth immediately freak out.

"AAH! Master!" He screamed, and threw Sele at Erza's face. Sele went head first into her face. She dropped to the ground, and ran for it.

"Nya~! Not cool Seth!" As she ran, Erza turned slowly with fury in her eyes. She exquipped on of her swords, and brought it down on Seth, who dodged at the last minute and only the bench was cut. That didn't stop Erza's anger though. The two went into a chase scene, and before long they were out of sight of the rest.

**Era Prison-Wardens Office:**

A pile of guards, either dead or unconscious...maybe both, lied outside the circular room. It was covered with lacrima screens, each was focused on a certain cell. The group stood in the center of it, except the leader who was in front working on a couple of buttons.

"It seems the girl got everything right. Even the number of guards that would be present." The suited one said.

"She wasn't that smart. Didn't even realize what she was doing." The woman scoffed.

"Vengeance can blind anyone." The spear holder said, with a monotonic voice. That was when the leader pressed the last button, and turned to the group.

"Let it begin." He said. Then the cells opened on the screen. Then, he touched an spot on the floor with his foot, and a red microphone shaped lacrima came up. The leader grabbed it, and began speaking.

"Attention all prisoners. There's a new warden, and he's setting you all free. There's no guards and the gates are wide open. Now, go have fun with your new freedom. Except for the following inmates. The Storm Brothers, Megan Polaris, Grave, Stephen Red, and...the man in the dirty cloak holding a katana. Please meet my associates in the courtyard, and they will give you your orders." The leader was about to turn it off, but he remembered one last thing. "Oh, and if you decide to not come, your prisoner stamps are still on you. You know what they do, right?" Then, he turned it off, out the lacrima away, and walked past the others.

"Where are you going master?" The spear holder asked.

"To the basement. I have a little unfinished business." He answered. "When I get back, the regular prisoners should have made enough racket, and I'll tell the city what's happening. Till then, round up the troops and prepare to hold down the prison." Then, he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. The big battles will start up in the next chapter. Also, were not going to end on Friday. Will keep going past it, and we'll all be enjoying Christmas. You see, no man knows when it's coming. But, when it does, your not getting a warning. Please review, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone.


	8. Gather the Prisoners, It Starts Now

**A/N:** Oh, one more time! I'm back with a new rhyme! Oh, here we go again! Turn it up my friend! We don't stop! We rock the spot!

* * *

_Sele:_ Nya~! Last time on Phoenix Eye, we ended up with a broken armor and no money. Master will be mad...but Seth and the rest of our group decided to go after the ones who broke the armor in the first place! Once we got there, we met two twin Exceeds named Amai and Nagai, the bad guys took over the prison, and the Titania arrived! If I wasn't scared before, I am now that Seth threw me at her!

* * *

**Central Park:**

"Well, that happened." Luna commented as Erza chased Seth into Era.

"Is your master that bad?" Lucy asked. Luna didn't respond. She curled up next to a tree and dark shadows engulfed her. Lucy turned to Delnare.

"Well," He said with a nervous smile. "Master Cassandra is just...uh..."

"A MONSTER!" Sele exclaimed as she flew around in frantic circles. "I can't believe you haven't realized who she is yet!" She flew right in front Lucy's face. "She's Cassandra Lerix! The Bloody Queen!One of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

"That's who your master is!?" Grey exclaimed.

"It was said..." Luna began in a solemn voice. "At least in our guild, that Master slaughtered a thousand beasts on a S-class mission that even the master before thought was impossible." Then, the twins got onto her shoulders.

"You should suck it up!" Nagai complained, and Luna threw him off.

"It's okay Luna. Being sad is fine as long as you get better~!" Amai said, and Luna grabbed and held her like a stuffed animal.

"Hey!" A voice called, then Lucy yelped. The group looked to see a grizzled man, with dusty brown hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was holding Lucy from behind and had a knife to her throat.

"Nobody move and sweet cheeks doesn't get bleed like a cow!" He screamed. Nobody moved. None of them were fast enough. Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Yeah," the man said to him, "try it pinky and her blood is on yo...wait! Wheres the guy in the hat!?" They looked behind to see that Delnare was gone. "Where is he!?

"Hey," a voice said from behind as an arm came around the man's shoulders. The man inched his head behind and saw that it was Delnare, with his usually bright smile. "There is no need to kill my new friend. We can all be happy." He said. The man was taken back. In surprise, he let Lucy go and dropped tot he ground on his behind. Delnare slowly approached, but he kept crawling back.

"W-who are you?" He asked. Delnare looked puzzled at first, but then gave a smile.

"I'm just a guy, who can turn into quicksilver." Then, he stretched back his right hand, and it turned into a mercury hammer with a smile on it's flat end. Delnare swung it at an angle. When it hit the man's face, he was sent flying away from the park.

Delnare looked down to see if Lucy was okay, and he saw Wendy kneeling down to check on her,

"Are you okay, Lucy-chan?" She asked. Lucy nodded.

"I am, thank you." She looked to Delnare. "Thank you Delnare?" Delnare was about to reply, then he was hit in the head by a two by four. Lucy went bug-eyed from the sudden attack. She looked up to see who the assailant was. To her dismay it was a whole group of a men in orange jumpsuits.

"What is going on here?" Gray asked.

"What is going on, with your clothes?" Luna asked. Gray looked down to see that he was down to nothing, but his boxers.

"Dammit!" Gray exclaimed. Then, another man in an orange jumpsuit came after Luna from behind.

"Raaagh!" He exclaimed as he charged. Luna just stepped to the side and nailed him with a clothes pin.

While this occurred, three others jumped Natsu. Natus built fire around his right fist and spun to punch all three of them hard to the ground.

"What is going on here!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Nya~! They're everywhere!" Sele cried from high above. The group looked around and saw that hundreds of the jumpsuited men were causing destruction all over Era. They were just one little piece of it.

"I hope Seth is okay." Delnare said as he picked himself up.

**With Seth and Erza:**

The two were back to back, with their hands up and a dozen swords pointed at them.

"Hand over all your money. No one gets hurt." One of them said.

"This is your fault." Seth said blankly.

"How? You were the one who attacked me." Erza inquired.

"You misunderstood. I thought you were my master. And, out of pure survival instinct, I struck first. Simple as that." He replied.

"Shut up!" A man from the group yelled. Another stepped forward. He had scars all over his face, but had the dorkiest glasses ever imagined.

"You got a nice jacket kid. Hand it over." The glasses wearing man commanded. Seth looked down at his jacket.

"No. The jacket is mine." The man put the point of his knife to Seth's throat.

"Now, it's mine." Seth sighed and took of his jacket slowly. Seth looked at the man intently, then tossed his jacket. As the jacket flailed in the air, Seth took his opportunity. He quickly went under his jacket and came up for an upper cut. The man was knocked high into the air. Seth then built his purple aura into his hands. He put his arms in front of him and created a magic circle.

"Crow Murder!" Several bolts of purple aura shot all of the men around him. As they fell to the ground, Seth took his jacket before it fell and began to put it on. When he finished the last sleeve, the glasses wearing man fell to the ground hard.

"What is he?" One asked.

"I've never seen magic like that!" Another exclaimed.

"Where's the red head!?" Seth tilted his head and looked past the group.

"Pretty fast. Guess people don't exaggerate, when it comes to the Titania." The group was stunned at this comment. They began to looke behind them, while sounding out the name,

"Ti...tan...i...a..." They came all the way around to see Erza in her leopard printed Flight Armor. She raised her blades, with a mighty look on her face.

"You will see more." Erza said. She crossed her blades. "Sonic Claw!" She then dashed at blinding speed towards the group. All that could be seen was the flashes of light from every slash that was dealt. It ended with Erza appearing behind Seth in a crouched position.

"That was off putting." Seth commented.

"How so?" Erza asked as she stood.

"I didn't see much of that." He answered as he watched the men fall to the ground.

**Era Prison-Lower Sector, A.K.A. Extreme Detention:**

The leader of the invading group came down a dimly lit elevator. The room was dark, with no signs of life to be heard.

"Activate lights." The hum of electric generators began from some unknown room. Then, several lights turned on in a line down a hall. Two by two. One on each side. Until twenty lights revealed two small cells along the wall in the center.

The man walked down the hall. Then, he stopped in front of the two cells.

"How the mighty have fallen." He said. Then, two dice rolled out from the left cell. They landed on three and four in front him.

"My luck is still the best." Then, a man with shaggy black hair and a pointed goatee appeared at the bars. He did not wear a orange jumpsuit. He wore a tattered shirt and dark blue pants. "Why didn't you move, when I rolled?" A male voice from the cell asked.

"Because, I know that you need your special dice. If memory serves well, those were confiscated and destroyed. How's your luck now?"

"How dare you talk down to us, peon?" Said a sinister voice from the other cell. Whoever it was was keeping to the shadows. All you could see was evil green eyes.

"I am free. That is all I need to prove my superiority." The man said.

"Does that put you above him?" The dice roller asked. The man smiled.

"Even him."

"Arrogance!" The shadowy man hissed.

"No. He is free. For the moment I became jailed, he was superior in that sense." The voice that said this was far off down toward the end of the hall. It struck fear deep into their beings. The man in the shadows closed his eyes and the dice roller sneaked back into his cell. The man continued down the hall into the center room.

"Primary lights activate." Then four spotlights activated a aimed towards a tall lean tanned man in the center. He wore no shirt, but had ripped up khaki pants. He face was covered by an iron mask that only had a mouth piece. His arms, legs, and abdomen were latched in lacrima shackles.

"So, Bastion, what is your game?" The iron masked man asked. Bastion smirked.

"Something that will finally give the fortune I deserved."

"Your greed will never be quenched. No matter how much you try you will always be left wanting." The masked man said. Bastion grabbed the bars and looked at him with rage.

"Well, it was never given relief with you! For years I was at your beck and call, but you never produced a single jewel for it!" He screamed.

"That's because you did not have the full ambition. You also worked secondary tasks that put you under the radar of the Magic Council. Your downfall, and sequentially mine, is your fault." Bastions turned away from the masked man as he said this.

"I will claim the fortune I deserve. And, from the fires it is forged from, I will see you dead." Bastion said.

"Cutting loose ties?" The masked man asked. "You would also have to deal with the rest of Necronomicon." Bastion began to walk away.

"What I have plan will destroy everything. The only victor is me." He said as he entered the elevator.

"I'll leave the lights on for you. A little gift for old times sake." Bastion pressed the up button and the elevator began to rise up to upper levels of the prison.

The eyes of the shadowy man once again opened.

"Master, what do we..."

"Nothing." He interrupted. "All will be made right."

**Era Prison-Courtyard:**

The group that had entered with Bastion stood in front of a group of inmates that Bastion had called to do his work.

In the center were the Storm Brothers.

Rai Storm, A tall thin man, with long blond hair that had sharp ends. He wore a three piece brown suit, with lightning bolt cufflinks and brown dress shoes. On his cheeks two storm clouds with a lightning bolt striking out was tattooed.

Kaminari Storm, a short brutish man with extremely defined muscles and short black hair capped with a dark blue cap. He wore an opened blue vest that didn't come close to covering his torso. Below his waist he wore white shorts and no shoes. On his face he had two storm clouds with a wave a thunder coming from it tattooed.

Off leaning on the east wall was Megan Polaris, a tall woman with long straight lime-green hair and eyes of the same eye color. Over her face was a rounded steel mask, with no features other than two eye holes. Her entire body was covered with an armor that did have any identifying marks either. Just simple plate armor for her abdomen, legs, and arms.

Then, it was Stephen Red off sitting in the corner of the south and west wall. He was a rugged looking man. He had a thick five o'clock shadow on him. It was blonde like his short side sweep hair. He wore only a red silk long-sleeve shirt and black dress pants and shoes. In his mouth was a cherry flavored sucker.

Standing in front of Stephen like guards were two of the strongest members of his gang, The Bleeders.

The first was Nass Kinn. A ferocious man, with the grin of a blood thirsty beast on him. His hair was black and wildly unkempt and his eyes were black. He wore a green short-sleeved shirt with a high collar. Below his waist he wore blue jeans and brown boots. Strapped to his back of his belt line were two tanto knives and several canisters of unknown content.

The second was a solemn looking man. You couldn't see his face, because of the red hooded robe he wore, which was adorned with silver runes along the hem, but you could see some red hair draping down.

Grave was under one of the many oak trees, but his appearance was pure monstrous. His upper body was totally massive. He could not maintain it with his normal proportioned legs. So, he was forced to walk on all fours. His biceps, torso, and forearms had an iron cuff attached, and was connected to the rest with heave chains. His face was covered by a rectangular mask, with several edged notches protruding from it. On his back was a wimpy looking creature. It resembled a white elf with a purple jester hat. It had two black pupil less eyes and two tiny fangs in it's mouth.

"Their not all here." The staff holder said.

"We must wait." The dressed man with all the rings replied. That was when the one they were waiting for arrived. It was the man in the dirty cloak. You could see no defining features, but you could see him carrying a katana with a black sheathe and a double tsuba.

"There he is." The mohawk woman said.

"He's coming with someone." The spear holder said. It was true. Behind the cloaked man was Bastion himself.

Bastion walked in front of the cloaked man and moved toward his group. He moved past the Storm Brothers and looked at the rest of the inmates as he moved. When he reached his group, he turned around and said,

"Everyone, gather round. And, allow me to explain my plan." The inmates moved towards him. They kept their distance from each other. Bastion cleared his throat and began. "Now, you are all dangerous and powerful people, who could devastate cities if you put you minds to it."

"You flatter us." Rai replied.

"But, what's all this gots to do with us?" Stephen asked a in a old gangster accent. Bastion smiled.

"I need you to play defense for me." He replied.

"Raaagh, ragh!" Grave roared.

"He says, 'I never wait for the fight. I go to fight first.', Yes." The little elf said with a squeaky voice.

"Ha, ha! Did you hear that stupid white thing, Rai!?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Yes, Kaminari. Very amusing." Rai said, with a mocking tone. Grave faced the Storm Brothers and growled.

"So, the monster wants to fight." Kaminari commented. "What do you think, Rai?" Rai turned to sum up Grave.

"I think it would fall to a single spark, Kaminari." Rais said as he raised his pointer finger and thumb with a spark running between them.

Grave moved towards the Storm Brothers. He then began to stand on his legs and ground collapsed from the added pressure. He easily stood seven feet high and cast a massive shadow over the Brothers.

"This is going to be a good one!" Nass exclaimed at the fight that was about to start. Polaris and the cloaked man just looked on without a word.

"Prepare to be disappointed." Rai said. Then, he raised his hands and lightning began to erupt from between them. "Lord Lightning: Fierce Destroyer!" Rai threw the lightning at Grave. When it hit, the lightning spread all over Grave starting from his chest outwards. But, Grave showed no signs of wavering. Not even a single flinch.

"What is happening, Rai?" Kaminari asked his brother in shock.

"I do not know, Kaminari." Rai replied with annoyance. Kaminari gritted his teeth and clasped his left hand over his right fist and a light blue magic circle appeared with a wave symbol live the one in his tattoo.

"I shall deal with him, Rai!" He exclaimed. Kaminari ran at Grave and jumped into the air. "Lord Thunder: Will Breaker!" Kaminari came down, with his fist emitting a light blue wave of force. He made contact with Grave's chest and loud boom broke the air. Kaminari jumped off of Grave's chest and landed back next to his brother. He expected Grave to fall, but again he did nothing. He just stood there.

"What is he, Kaminari?" Rai asked. Then, the little elf climbed up onto Grave's chest.

"Pathetic weaklings!" The elf exclaimed in it's squeaky voice. "Grave's skin is indestructible. He shall break you and put you in your 'graves'!" Then the elf began to laugh and Grave joined in.

"Silence, imp!" Rai commanded.

"Yes, for you shall now know the full power of the Storm Brothers!" Kaminari commented. Then, both of the brothers created magic circles with both their hands. Rai's was yellow with two lightning bolts crossed over each other in the center. Grave lifted his fists and began to beat his chests.

"Raaagh raaagh raagh!" He roared.

"He says, 'You will not survive! Death shall come slowly!', Yes." The elf interpreted.

"Enough!" Bastion exclaimed. He raised both his hands. One towards Grave and the towards the Storm Brothers. Two gray magic circles appeared in front of his hands with a Greek rho in the center of them. "Shift!"

Then, the Storm Brothers slammed into the ground in a second and struggled to try and stand. Grave was the opposite. He had actually began to float up into the air. The little elf had latched onto his mask so he wouldn't fall.

"Raaagh raagh!" Grave roared.

"He says, 'Let me down!', yes." The elf interpreted.

"What is this, Rai!?" Kaminari asked as he struggled to stand.

"I..I do not know, Kaminari!" Rai asnwered.

"I will not be ignored by a bunch of single minded convicts! You either obey or I will end you here and now!"

"We...submit..." Rai stuttered.

"We do as well." The elf said. Bastion released both of them from his spell. The Storm Brothers stood up quickly as the force holding them went away. Grave fell to the ground hard, when the spell on him was lifted.

"Very good." Bastion said. "Now..."

"Wait." Stephen interrupted. Bastion scowled at him for this, but it did not stop Stephen from talking. "Yous really thinks were going to obey yous? Just like thats?"

"Yes, Mr. Red." Bastion answered.

"I don't think so." Stephen replied. Then, his two goons stepped in front of him. "The Bleeders don'ts obeys anyones, except me. And, I don'ts thinks the rests will obey either." Bastion would not have to worry about Grave or the Storm Brothers, but he saw Stephen was stronger and Megan Polaris and the were as well more willed. They needed a greater push.

"Hand me the detaining lacrima." Bastion said to the man wearing all the rings. He pulled out a black lacrima orb and gave it to Bastion. Bastion raised it into the air. "Activate detaining protocol one within fifty feet." The lacrima began to hum. As it did, black chain symbols appeared on the left bicep of all of the inmates around them. Within seconds, they clutched their arms and began to scream.

"Bastard!" Nass exclaimed. Grave was standing on his legs and screaming to the heavens. The storm brothers were toppled over each other. The man in the red robe was on his knees gritting his teeth. Megan Polaris and the cloaked man stood, but they still showed signs of pain.

Stephen moved on his knees towards Bastion.

"Fine! Yous proved yours point!" He yelled in pain. Bastion looked at him for a minute as Stephen groaned in pain.

"Deactivate." Bastion said. The lacrima ceased it's humming and the chain symbols disappeared from the inmates biceps. "Never question me again. Now, listen carefully, because I am tired of all of these interruptions." The inmates all gathered around without question. "Bleeders, you wil guard the ramparts with Astral." Bastion motioned at the mohawk woman.

"Follow me, punkasses." Astral said, and she walked off with the Bleeders.

"Polaris, Grave, and...what is your name?" Bastion asked the cloaked ma, but he did not answer. "Never mind then. Just go with Blitz." Then, the man with the rings stepped up.

"Let's go. We have to monitor the halls. Lame, but essential." Blitz said as he lead his group through one of the connecting entrances.

"The rest of you come with me." Bastion said as he lead the rest towards the main building.

Roof of the Prison:

The group came up from a hatch and moved towards the center.

"Brothers," Bastion started. "I want you to make a giant spectacle. Something that know one could miss." The Storm Brothers looked at him in confusion. "Do it! Must I teach you another lesson!?" Whatever doubt they had was gone, the Storm Brothers went to the edge

"What is this point of this, master?" The spear holder asked.

"To bring the light to us, Kento." Bastion answered. "Every eye in Era will be on the prison." The Storm Brothers created their magic circles and prepared to clash.

"Storm Lord:..." Rai began, then the brothers charged each other.

"Demon of Tribulation!" Kaminari finished.

**Seth and Erza:**

Seth sat upon a heap of defeated bodies like a throne and looked upon the mass of unconscious inmates.

"I busted your asses. So, you serve me. I am your king." Seth said. Then, Erza walked up to Seth's 'throne'.

"I think I should be made queen. I defeated half of them." Erza inputted. Seth pointed at her and said.

"Servants, arrest the false witness!" He exclaimed. They kept their position for a minute in silence.

"Why, they can't move, because you defeated all of them, your majesty." Erza said with smile. Seth scowled at her.

That was when a monstrous boom of thunder shook the air and massive continuous streak of lightning ripped through the sky. The two looked to see that it was coming from and saw that it was streaming from the top of the prison. The lightning continued for a couple of minutes, then it subsided.

"Attention," Bastions voiced boomed from the city speaker system. "there is nothing to fear. This is your new master, Bastion Voulkrieg. I have set the inmates free to set in my law."

**The rest:**

The group stood within a field of unconscious inmates as they listened to Bastion.

"I have taken the prison as my place of rule. You may call me master, lord, anything that seems in a regal form."

"Conceded." Luna said.

"The beam is also of now worry. It was merely to grab your attention. Thank you, and please continue with your day." That was when Bastion ended his speech.

**Seth and Erza:**

"Guess he didn't hear." Erza said, then she turned towards Seth. "Your the king."

"Thank you!" Seth said as he stood up from the pile. "But, there is no time for that. I'm pretty sure that's the fool, who cost me my money."

"He might also be the master of the Dark Guild Gray, Wendy, and I were after." Erza commented.

"Two birds, one stone." Seth said with a smile.

"Technically, One bird, two stones." Erza said, with a smile as well. Seth rolled his eyes and rose up with aura wings. Erza to rose up and they flew off towards the prison.

Roof of the Prison:

Bastion looked out towards the city, with Tento and the Storm Brothers behind him.

"Let the show, begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy.


End file.
